


From The Ashes

by CelticTreeHugger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mutant Powers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex, Strong Female Characters, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTreeHugger/pseuds/CelticTreeHugger
Summary: The life he had before being The Winter Soldier had been forcefully taken from him. The memories extinguished... until he finds out that he had been trying to assassinate his best friend and his best girl. After the events at the Triskelion, Bucky Barnes tries to remember the man he was before, and contend with the scars left by the man HYDRA made him into. Fortunately, he has some help along the way from a woman he'd all but forgotten.All chapters edited as of 4/14/2018. :) No major changes, just tweaked a few things I was unhappy with. Just here for smut (or wanna avoid it) ? ;P Chapters 8, 14, 17.Non-canon possible sequence of events between The Winter Soldier through the start of Civil War. Will be part of a 2 part series, first part covering The Winter Soldier to beginning of Civil War. Second part will cover from Civil War on.





	1. Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fic! Please be gentle on the newbie lol. This has mentions of violence, and characters suffering PTSD/Anxiety symptoms, smut and angst. Also fluff. Its the whole 9 yards. :P I am tempted to re-vamp this as a reader-insert, drafted up in a separate fic. Yay or nay? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with nor own any rights to Marvel material, characters, etc. This is strictly a fan-fic. Only the original female character mentioned and the Sentinels are my intellectual property.

The Soldier dropped the bloodied, blue and red-suited man on the bank of the Potomac and stared at him. He knew him; flashes of a scrawny kid with the same gentle eyes flitted through his mind. Steve. Friend. His head pounded as memories from another life teased him, just out of reach. Laughter at an amusement park. A funeral. Steve pulling him to his feet in a dark place, taller this time. Bigger.

He clutched his head and groaned as he stumbled into the woods, wandering for several hours before eventually stumbling to his knees in the shade of a fallen tree. Remnants of Hydra still remained but he wouldn’t report back, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be put back in the chair again; he didn’t want to be stuck in the cryofreeze again. He wanted to remember the man laying prostrate on the ground near the river. He wanted to remember the woman with the green eyes too.

He had recognized her suit immediately…After all, he had fought her multiple times throughout the years. But until this mission, he'd never seen her face or even heard her voice. The man with the shield had called him "Bucky"...and the woman had stopped dead in her tracks. “Who the hell is Bucky?” he’d heard himself utter at the same time he heard her quiet, anguished voice whisper “Bucky!?” 

She’d torn off the mask that covered the upper part of her face and eyes and stared at him in disbelief. His mind had started screaming the moment he saw her face. He knew her too, somehow. His heart clenched and he couldn’t breathe when he thought about those green eyes, soft and anguished as she’d stepped toward him. She'd never shown any fear of him, nor any other emotion for that matter. Her eyes filled with confusion and tears had been like a punch to the gut.

He may as well have been frozen in the pod again at that moment, staring at the hand that she’d extended towards him. She had spoken words in a language he didn’t recognize, but sounded familiar. His head had throbbed as he was fixated on her outstretched hand. Memories of soft hands in his hair and lilting laughter in the dark had assaulted his mind. _“ALLY. FRIEND. TRUST.”_ Something deep inside him had screamed when his eyes met hers. Confusion had drowned all of his senses; he had fought this woman before; they had tried to kill each other more times than he could count... but instinct said to trust her? 

Mission momentarily forgotten; his mind was whirling, hand itching to reach for hers. Hesitantly he'd taken a step towards her and started to lift his hand. He’d pulled a gun when he saw the man with the shield behind her shift and almost instantaneously, the redhead he’d shot earlier had launched a grenade. The woman he’d been so fixated on had thrown herself backwards, growling out an impressive string of accented expletives at the other woman. He'd heard her land heavily on her side, still spewing profanities, before he’d escaped with mind still swirling in confusion. 

She'd been at the Triskelion, too. Single-handedly, she had torn through dozens of men and done millions of dollars in damage to the building. Flitting from shadow to shadow, burning anything and everything in her path. The Soldier grudgingly admitted that it was impressive, in all of his years hunting her...he'd never seen her abilities on full display. He had been too busy with Steve to fight her; 

The woman had kept her distance and taken the fight to the grunts; she never got close to him. Ostensibly to keep her from losing what little control she had. _"No wonder Pierce had been afraid of her."_ The Soldier had thought to himself when he had seen melted asphalt and scores of wounded men in her wake. She'd been an emotionally-charged, one-woman army.

He still didn’t quite understand why she had even been involved. Openly involved. That suit and her powers marked her as Nightingale, a member of the highly secretive Sentinels. His superiors had assumed a Sentinel would appear if their plans for Project Insight had been leaked. But never before had any Sentinel risked such blatant exposure. She was a shadow, and throwing herself into the public eye was sure to paint her as a liability to her organization. 

Neither SHIELD nor Hydra had much in-depth information on them; rumors, conjecture and a few facts that had come at a high, bloody price. She was one of only two Sentinels that anyone had knowingly encountered. After WWII, unknown entities had funded the Sentinel Project. The project had been an attempt to create more super soldiers, and they had been wildly successful. 

That success had been brutal, bloody and expensive. Out of nearly fifty carefully chosen volunteers, only six had survived the ordeal. Serums, forced genetic mutations and torturous experiments had given the survivors incredible abilities. Faster reflexes, increased healing time…and mutations that allowed some of them to manipulate dark matter, heat, electricity and more.

Those survivors took the mantle of Sentinel and served in an attempt to better the world from the shadows. They infiltrated places that should have been impenetrable and eliminated threats with an unmatched efficiency. Dictators, war-lords, Hydra operatives, drug king-pins, dirty politicians…none seemed beyond their reach. But never innocent civilians. As far as the Soldier knew, no civilian casualties could be traced to any Sentinel operation. There had been only six of them however. And as the world had grown, their reach had shrunk. 

The Soldier knew that Hydra had attempted and failed many times to run them to ground. When they had gotten close to finding any sort of base, one single Sentinel had appeared. She’d put down the two teams while they were en route to the suspected base, and left only a single man alive. A messenger. The terrified man had returned babbling about a woman in in black with glowing eyes. He’d been clutching a box and inside was a finger from each corpse as a warning. 

A short note had been included, written in beautiful, flowing script: _“Keep playing with fire and you will end up burned. ~Nightingale”_ A promise that had been kept, as it were. That had been the first time his handlers had turned him out after her. Months of hunting had lead him to a small underground apartment in London. She was the only one within, suited up and armed to the teeth…obviously expecting him. 

And he’d returned in failure; missing his left arm. She had melted it off of him when he had her in a choke hold. He suspected she had known all along that she was being tailed…and willingly played the bait. Any leads on the other five Sentinels had gone cold and remained that way for decades. Hydra hunted her more times than he could count. Each time someone important to them had ended up dead after each attempt to flush her out. Cooked to death, from the inside out. 

Several more times throughout the years, he’d gone head to head with her with varying outcomes. He had never succeeded in capturing or killing her. She simply vanished, literally, into the shadows if the fight went on too long. Sending a clear message _“You can’t kill me and you can’t find me unless I want you to.”_ It had frustrated him, enraged him to no end. Failure meant the chair, and going on ice. It had never been his business nor had he ever cared who she was or why she did any of the things she did: she was his mission. But this? This was different now. He KNEW her…and he had been trying to kill her. 

The Soldier got to his feet slowly, understanding that he needed to find some place to stay, new clothes something to eat…some place to hide. Hours had passed quickly, with him sitting there on the ground in woods until it was nearly dark. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he trudged through the fallen leaves, but a row of houses appeared through the trees. The windows of each cozy house glowed with light, except for one. 

He slunk through the brush and looked at it again. White with brown trim, two car garage, slightly over grown landscaping, toys in the backyard meant kids. But no lights, no cars in the drive, no evidence of dogs, several newspapers on the porch…nobody home. As quiet as a ghost, he made his way towards a basement window, and kicked it in silently as he could. Pushing himself through the broken glass hadn’t been pleasant but he breathed easier being out of sight. 

The basement was dark and cool, but enough light filtered in for him to make out a basement den. Sofa, television, coffee table. No people. To the left was another room that looked like an office and to the right he could see a storage area, full of boxes. He stepped cautiously towards the door, knife in hand and peered inside. His eyes adjusted quickly and he saw shelves full of knick-knacks, boxes, and an empty backpack at the bottom. He grabbed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder, turning his attention to the boxes. He tore one after another open. 

Toys, children’s winter clothing, women’s shoes, holiday decorations, and finally a box of men’s clothes. He rifled through the box of men’s clothes, holding shirts and pants up to himself. A little large, but close enough. He stuffed what he could fit into the backpack and turned to leave, but a jacket and cap hanging on a peg near the door caught his eye. The jacket looked a little worn, but clean, and near his size. The Solider threw it over his shoulder, stuffed the ball cap in the backpack and headed towards the stairs. 

Upstairs, the tidy house was just as quiet as the basement had been. It felt strange to him to be in someplace so domestic, welcoming and clean. The rooms were dark as he sifted through drawers and closets. He’d changed into the clothes he had found in the basement, stuffing his gear into the backpack. Mail had piled up near the front door, where the postal carrier had pushed it through the mail slot. In the kitchen, he shoved a few cans of food into the backpack and noticed a brightly colored flier tossed on the counter. “The Smithsonian Museum is proud to present the Captain America Exhibit”. 

A closer look had his heart thudding in his chest again; the man on the flier was the same man from the bridge. The same man he pulled from the river. The flier was hurriedly stuffed into a pocket, next to some cash he had pinched from a dresser drawer. Maybe the museum would help him remember. Steve. Steve and the green eyed woman were the only links to his old life, to whoever he used to be. And looking to the past might be his only way to have a future. 


	2. Echoes of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky visits the Smithsonian's Captain America exhibit and finds more than he bargained for.

The Soldier kept his head down as he paid for the ticket to the museum, mumbling a quiet “thanks” to the cashier. He was wearing the pilfered clothes and jacket, with a baseball cap and a glove over his metal hand. He had slept in the woods for a night, then in several homeless shelters for the two weeks past that. He looked rough and nobody had asked questions, taking him for just another transient. He’d done a few odd jobs for some additional money, under-the-table work a guy at one of the shelters had set him up with. 

On edge and ready to run if he needed to, he had begun to remember things. He knew he’d grown up with Steve and the green eyed woman had been important to him. A lover, at the least. He couldn’t remember her name yet, but did recall her humor, wit and a lilting accent. He knew he’d been in the Army, that he was from Brooklyn and that he’d had a sister. Crippling paranoia had abated to caution. Killing to escape detection in the moment was easy enough, it was staying hidden that was going to be an issue.

He was torn from his thoughts when the young blonde woman handed him his change and smiled brightly at him “Enjoy the exhibit!” He stuffed his change into his pocket and shuffled past a group of milling children towards the doors. He had to make himself breathe evenly as he walked through the displays, anxiety flooding his body. He barely registered the printed words around the exhibit, taking in snippets of information here and there.

Steven Rogers, Captain America. That was the man he had fought, a man who was once his best pal. A kid from Brooklyn, scrawny, made into a super soldier by a Dr. Erskine. Photos were plastered all over the walls: Steve looking stoic with that shield, and other photos with him and a smiling group of men. The Howling Commandos, some of them looked familiar. Howard Stark. Peggy Carter. They looked familiar too, but he couldn’t recall anything about them specifically.

A face caught his eye and he vaguely processed the words printed near the poster on the wall. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Born March 10th, 1917. His throat constricted. Printed words barely registered. Bucky. Childhood friend of Captain America. The only Howling Commando to give his life in service to his country. His stomach threatened to empty itself as he stared at the clean shaven, handsome man in the photo. Had he really been that smirking, confident hero?

More memories flashed through his mind of Steve, smaller, saying “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you” with a laugh and a hug. Steve pulling him to his feet in a dark, cold place “Bucky? Oh my God…” A woman’s voice calling “James, dinner!” Heated kisses in the dark…the green eyed woman smiling up at him, eyes bright and black curls tangled. “I love you, Bucky.” His heart twisted painfully, aching with grief and confusion. 

The image was replaced with a falling feeling, full of terror, then all was black until he saw Dr. Zola above him. “Sergeant Barnes” he hissed in that oily voice. Then the excruciating pain as his arm was replaced, more blackness. Blurry visions of the chair and more blinding pain as his mind slipped away. The cold pod. Words that stripped his will...and blood. So much blood. 

He tore himself away from the photo and staggered deeper into the exhibit. He glanced around and found himself in front of another display that made his blood run cold. It was HER. He swallowed hard and stared at her, remembering how she looked on the bridge, at the Triskelion. A living weapon, like him…but with sad eyes.

In the photo she at perfectly straight in a chair and wore a smart, collared dress suit with patent black heels on her feet. Dark hair spiraled in soft curls over her shoulders. She wore an almost mischievous smile on her face, with her hands folded in her lap. She looked so young, vibrant, and sure of herself. 

He eyed the small print near her photo and blanched as he read her name: Anwyn Llewellyn-Barnes. Born July 10th, 1916 in Cardiff, Wales. Code-breaker and code-writer for the SSR. Graduate of the University of London. A string of accomplishments. The words at the bottom of the paragraph made his stomach twist again: Widow of James Buchanan Barnes. This Bucky Barnes...no, HE had been married to this woman. She was more than a lover then. More than Nightingale. He’d been husband to the woman he had hunted.

“Look Mommy, Captain America!” a young girl squealed behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the shrill voice ripped him from his reverie. The girl’s mother pulled her back “Yes, I see! We will come back over here when your Dad and brother are done watching the documentary. You have to wait your turn, princess.” He watched from the corner of his eye as the woman led the child away and turned back to the display, eyes on the floor. Someone had silently come to stand next to him. A woman in a black dress top, fitted jeans and knee high black boots. “I suspected you’d turn up here.” came a soft, lilting voice.

He jumped and snapped his head up to meet her eyes. Green eyes below softly arched brows. Midnight black hair pulled into a braided bun, tendrils loose around high cheekbones. Anwyn. The Soldier froze, knowing he was caught but not wanting a scene in a busy museum. She held his panicked gaze and reached out a hand slowly “It’s alright, I’m not here ta hurt ya. But the feds are so far up your ass right now that they can see your tonsils, Buck. We needta make tracks.” 

He stared down at her hand, not detecting any threat or malice. “We?! Why help? I tried to kill you a dozen damned times…” he whispered. She turned her head towards the wall with her photo for a moment and he found his own gaze upon it again. From the corner of his eye, he saw her look back at him, eyebrow raised. “You just read why.” She wore the tiniest smirk and her tone was tinged with the barest hint of amusement. 

He had the strangest sense that she had given him that look hundreds of times. The gentle sarcasm, raised eyebrow…it was familiar. Some part of him, deep down, was quieted in her presence. His memories were murky, but his heart clearly remembered her, vividly.

He DID need help and he knew it. Some part of him felt anxious about dragging her into his problems; some part of him wanted to keep her from harm now that he knew the truth. “As if the infamous Nightingale, hunter of warlords and killer of assassins needs any help keeping herself safe.” The thought made him nearly snort aloud. An urge to flee struck him and nearly overwhelmed him but before he could stop himself, he took the proffered hand with his right hand and nodded. 

She smiled at him “Play along.” She twined her fingers in his, and pushed herself closer to him, and pressed her lips to his cheek. He stifled the urge to flinch at the warm contact. Then she was pulling him forward towards the exit. People looked at them and away quickly, engrossing themselves in the displays. Completely free of an accent she exclaimed “I’m hungry babe, let’s go eat!” He gave her the side eye and did his best to smile “Whatever you want doll.” he choked out. She pulled him through the doors and onto the street. “Stay close.” She hissed at him.


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky marvels at how the world has changed and finds himself fighting HYDRA conditioning to function in it. Anwyn fights her own grief while doing her best to set Bucky at ease and show him the basic human kindness he had been so long deprived of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of barely-fluff, some hints at the overall plot, and a small amount of PTSD related behavior from Bucky.

They hurried down the sidewalk, Anwyn rattling about some book he had never heard of and nuzzling her head to the shoulder that didn’t have his backpack thrown over it. Clearly a distraction meant for onlookers rather than him. He was extremely uncomfortable, but bit back the anxiety rising in his throat. They headed toward a silver two-door car parked at a meter, which he heard unlock automatically at her approach. “In, now.” He obeyed, reaching over and locking it once he was inside. Anwyn slid into the other seat and set her bag on the console between them. 

“Stormy?” she said as she pressed her finger into a fingerprint scanner near the steering wheel. To his amazement, the car’s motor purred to life at her touch and a disembodied voice responded “Good afternoon, Sentinel Nightingale. How may I assist?” She smirked when Bucky looked around the car in bewilderment. “DC apartment first. Gonna need maps an’ secluded stops along the quietest route to Los Angeles. Safe-houses too if any are presently unoccupied. Send word ta the others that I’ll be off radar for a bit.” The voice responded “Of course. Route being set for requested destination and your requested information is being uploaded onto your devices as we speak.”

He gripped the handle on the door “So that’s your plan, hide me in one of the biggest god-damned cities in the United States?” the words came out harsher than he intended. She glanced at him, retort dying on her lips and eyes softening as she saw his tension. “For now. I’ve contacts back home ta make this easier but we’re sorta in the wind out here on the east coast. The only person out here I’d trust is currently in South America on a…” She paused. “On a business trip. An’ sunny, beautiful southern California will be the last place anybody will be lookin’ for The Winter Soldier.” She finished with a grin. 

Bucky looked away and nodded his acquiescence. _“Business trip, my ass.”_ He thought to himself. _“It’ll be on the news tomorrow… some high-ranking cartel jackass’ll turn up dead in his own shower.”_

His options were slim, and he was inclined trust her. Memories of her reminded him that she was kind, honest, if a bit blunt. The museum had cemented his suspicions that they were once VERY well acquainted. Additionally, he knew that if she wanted to kill him, she would not have wasted time lulling him into complacency with a promise of help. A small sigh escaped him. He wanted to trust her, and wanted, needed, her help. Anything to have the chance to be something like the man he used to be, whoever that man was. He questioned the wisdom of his decision as the car jerked into traffic, without her even touching the wheel. He gripped the door harder and tried to relax as she turned on the radio. The world was so different now.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bucky had spent most of the ride watching the city pass through the tinted window of Anwyn’s car. She’d hummed along to whatever song was on the radio and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Her voice was soft, pleasant and eased his tension. It was curious to him how she seemed entirely at ease, happy even, in this crazy world. A century old and she was perfectly adapted to the world that had changed so drastically since their youth. When he’d been out of cryo, it had been for a mission and he had never spent much time just observing the world around him. Awe and anxiety washed over him as he eyed the city from the confines of the vehicle.

They passed by building after building, billboard after billboard. Traffic was horrendous in places, and people milled about on the sidewalks staring at their phones. Oblivious to the world around them, but all with somewhere to be. “And I thought Brooklyn had been a busy place…I really don’t belong here. I should have died when I fell off that train.” He shook his head slightly at the thought. As if she sensed his melancholy, Anwyn stopped humming and broke the silence.

“Are ya hungry? I know of a good place around here ta get burgers.” He hadn’t realized it until that moment, but he was ravenous. “If you want, I could eat. Its-its up to you.” Came the reply. Hydra conditioning did not allow him to make decisions about even his meals…he had previously eaten only when his handlers had felt indulgent. Frustration welled in him that he was still a sentient puppet, incapable of making the most basic decisions on his own.

Anwyn was having none of his indirect replies. “Buck…Are ya hungry?” she asked again, voice gentle but firm. He jerked a nod, unable to refuse answering a direct question. _“Fuckin’ conditioning.”_ He thought bitterly. Bucky sat silent, still full of frustration and self-loathing. He didn’t deserve her help or kindness. He felt her gaze on him as they pulled up to yet another red light, and turned his head to look at her. 

A concerned face peered at him. “Hey, you ok? We can get whatever ya want. An’ ya don’t even have to go in, I can grab dinner an’ we eat in the car.” Drawing in a shaky breath, he nodded at her again. “I’ll eat anything. I don’t really know what I like…can you...can you do that? Just get it to go?” Her eyes softened as she heard his voice waver. “Of course.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Thirty minutes later, Bucky found himself sitting in the car at a nearby park and devouring a cheeseburger the size of his face. Nothing had tasted so good as that first bite; food had been bland and sparse when he'd been enslaved by HYDRA. Another burger waited in the bag on the floorboard and a bag of fries sat on his leg. Anwyn, true to her word, had let him wait in the car while she went into a brick building with “FIVE GUYS BURGERS” emblazoned in red above the doorway. 

Bucky had waited nervously in the car for her, certain that he was going to be spotted and recognized. Tinted windows or not. His body had flooded with relief when he saw her heading back to him balancing three bags and two large cups in her hands. Instinctively he’d pushed the driver side door open and then jumped out of the car to help with the cups, keeping his head down. The smile she’d given him made him forget himself for a moment, he couldn't remember ever seeing something so warm and beautiful.

Finishing the first burger, he stuffed fries into his mouth and dug the other burger from the bag. “Your appetite hasn’t changed much.” Her amused voice broke through his feeding frenzy and he peered at her inquisitively. “Ya used to be just like this before too, especially after Steve brought ya back from Austria. Eatin’ everythin’ in sight, raiding the pantry in the wee hours.” A soft giggle punctuated the sentence at the end. He swallowed his food. “I don’t remember that… I don’t remember hardly anything…” She chewed thoughtfully on a fry. “You will, I think. In time.” Silence reigned while she nibbled at her burger and Bucky inhaled his second in a few bites.

“Everything is muted, blurry. Like watching a movie from underwater or something. I have parts of memories. One of you arguin’ with…Howard Stark?...You locked him out of his lab and sat in front of the door, aiming a gun at him. Don’t remember why.” Her face reddened at that, though he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger. “He wanted ta send you guys into the field with some of his experimental, untested weapons. Stupidest genius I ever met. Experimental weapons belong in a lab, not a war zone…I was makin' sure he couldn't get to em.” Anywn huffed. 

Bucky found himself fighting a grin. “Did we take them with us then?” “NO. Even Howard wasn't dumb enough ta test my patience that day. He tested the rifle he wanted ta give ya after you boys had left. Damned thing nearly blew his stupid hand off.” The grin he’d bitten back surfaced and he looked away before she could see it. She had put the car back in motion as soon as she’d finished the last few bites of her dinner and chattered at him for most of the drive. 

Silently, Bucky listened to her telling him about Steve, about the Howling Commandos, and a bit about her work in the Sentinels. Bucky could tell she didn’t want to divulge much about the latter, but he had asked how she was still alive after all this time. So she explained some of the physiological changes that had occurred when she had been altered. His stomach had sank when he realized she had been through hell to become what she was today. He had stopped asking questions, resorting to letting her ramble about current events and books.

Anwyn, looking relaxed and calm on the outside was a raging mess inside. She was having full conversations with herself inside of her head during the drive, telling herself to take him right out of the city before he flipped and hurt someone. _“Ya gotta keep it together. You’re all that’s between HYDRA and him. An’ the feds an’ him. Oh, and between him an’ innocent people. No pressure, right?”_

Bucky was clearly on edge and if he noticed she was on edge, things could go pear-shaped fast. Worry gnawed at her that something could trigger the Winter Soldier at any given moment. There was no fear for herself; she had fought him before. No, she was afraid for Bucky…and for any innocent people who happened to get into his way. 

Deeper, another part of her mourned for him and the future they’d lost. She mourned all he’d suffered and all he’d been. Well remembered was the handsome young man with the fantastic sense of humor. She had fallen for him the first time he’d shot her one of those cheeky grins. _“Half the broads in Brooklyn probably did too.”_ she thought with a tickle of amusement, He’d been so full of life, so confident...and he’d doted on her.

They’d been crazy about each other from the moment they’d met in June of 1943. She’d adored his sense of humor and thoughtful nature… and he’d been infatuated with her wit and determination. They’d received no small amount of grief from Bucky’s brothers in arms and from Howard Stark, who took a good deal of pleasure in ruffling her feathers. Regardless, Anywn and Stark had been close, bickering like siblings...being two geniuses in the middle of a war created a certain bond. Anwyn had been an emotional, neurotic mess when she learned he had been captured…and worse when Col. Phillips had pulled her aside and quietly informed her that Sergeant Barnes had died in action.

It had taken her weeks to leave her room, and for weeks she ate nothing but small amounts of whatever food Howard or whoever had been brave enough to risk bringing her. She’d coded and de-coded things slid under her door but refused to leave the room. Anyone who had tried to coax her out had found themselves dodging anything she could throw. 

Finally, it had been Howard who’d dragged her from her room, kicking and screaming obscenities at him…and face to face with one battered but very much alive James Buchanan Barnes. “Better clean up that hair and face dear, you look worse than the man that just walked out of an enemy prison.” Stark had told her smugly as she’d gone silent, gaping at Bucky.

They’d become engaged just days after Steve had brought him and the rest of the 107th back from Austria and married four months later on April 15th, 1944. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she reminded herself that this Bucky was different than her Bucky. Romantic entanglements were likely the last thing on his mind, and that was alright. She didn’t want anything from him; only to help him. She could push aside what she wanted to help him get the second chance he deserved. For the sake of the man he once was, she felt owed him that.

It was early evening when she pulled off onto a quite tree lined street in Glover Park. The “apartment” she had mentioned in DC was actually a nice condo with beautiful landscaping and a private back yard. Bucky peered out of the tinted windows at the modern condo and pretty garden as she pulled the car around to the drive near the back. “This is a lot…nicer… than I expected.” He murmured. She snorted at the comment. “My line of work pays pretty well. A cut from the vaults of every dirtbag arsehole I put in the ground.” 

She chuckled when he jerked his head around to stare at her in shock. “The rest of it ends up in the hands of charities. Don’t lookit me like that.” She flashed him a grin as she grabbed her shoulder bag and hopped out of the car. The engine clicked off as soon as she’d stood up. “You comin’ in?” Bucky slowly clambered out of the car, looking around cautiously.

Anwyn had already made it to the back door and was fiddling with a keyring when he shuffled up behind her. “What they wouldn’t give to know about this place…” he thought and then pushed the notion from his mind. He was free of them, and he would never tell them anything that could get this woman hurt. She pushed the door open “Well, here we are. Home sweet home. One of them anyway.” She reached in and flicked a light switch then motioned for him to enter. He obeyed, taking stock of his surroundings.

The backdoor opened directly into the laundry room, beyond that was the dining area and kitchen. The kitchen and dining area were bright and airy, with splashes of sunny yellow and teal blue. Bucky followed Anwyn into the living area, where she tossed her bag onto a plush tan sofa situated across from a fireplace. A few knick-knacks were scattered on the mantle, and a large tree painting hunt above that. Muted, earthy tones made up the color scheme for the living room. The sofa and a chair were flanked with glass end tables adorned with a few photos and a pair of lamps. 

The flooring was wood, and highly polished. A soft tan rug filled the floor under the sofa and off-white and sage curtains hung from the windows. A short hallway with three separate doorways opened into what he assumed was two bedrooms and a bathroom. The place was cozy and inviting, and Bucky felt a twinge of guilt at being there. 

Anwyn was trying to help him and he was aware he had said very little to her, and had been surly with what little he had said. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure where to even start so he just stared at her for a moment. “Thank you, for this. For helping…I don’t…I don’t want to go back…” he trailed off and looked down. She shifted closer “I know. It will be over my dead body that they take ya again.” His eyes shot up in a panic “or a lot of theirs.” She finished with a smirk. 

She walked towards one of the dark doorways and turned on another light. A bedroom in muted tans and browns, with a soft bed and crisp mocha colored sheets. “You can have this room for now, the door across the hall is mine.” She turned on the light in the next room and he saw it was indeed a bathroom. “Not to offend ya, but you are in desperate need of shower. There should be toiletries under the sink, towels in the cabinet across from the toilet.” 

He made no move towards the bathroom and she watched him in bewilderment. “Everything ok?” His eyes snapped to hers and he felt panic bloom in his chest as he remembered cold showers. Decontamination. It always came before they wiped him and put him in the pod. 

He swallowed hard and shook his head, watching his feet. “Not a shower. Don’t want a shower or cold, please not the cold…” His hands clenched at his sides. “Hey, Bucky, lookit me.” He peered up at her around the bill of his hat and through the hair that had fallen around his face. “We can run ya a proper bath instead. An’ I promise you, the water won’t be cold. It’ll be as warm as you’d like. Want me ta show ya?” He nodded imperceptibly. 

_“What did those pricks do ta the poor man ta give him such an aversion ta basic hygiene? Gods an’ ancestors, please don’t let me have ta sponge bathe him...”_ the thoughts ripped through Anwyn’s mind as she fought to quell her own rush of concern. Carefully hiding her emotions, she took slow, careful steps until she was in front of him, looking up into his face.

He was taken aback how tall she was, just a few inches shorter than him. Had she always been so tall? Frustrated at the void in his mind, he couldn’t remember that either. Her hand grasped his metal one and gently drew him to the bathroom. The walls were painted a soft tan and beach-themed decorations were scattered about. A skylight glowed above them as she closed the toilet lid and pushed him down on it. He hesitated but again, complied. As strange as it was to be the house and care of someone he had tried to murder, she set him at ease. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, need ta find ya some clean clothes.”

Another memory flitted through his mind. He stood shirtless in front of a bathroom mirror in nothing but his shorts. Anwyn stood behind, with her arms wrapped around his waist, peering over his shoulder as he brushed his teeth. He was shirtless and had both arms; she smirked at him and nuzzled his neck as her hand trailed up his stomach. In that old mirror, he could see mirth dancing in his ice blue eyes as he grinned at her around the toothbrush. 

He jerked as he heard the gushing of running water, reality claiming him again. Anywn had returned and was running him a bath. Flooded with panic once more he stood abruptly, fists clenching and breathing heavy. She turned towards him and gently pushed him back on to the toilet seat. “Its alright. How ‘bout I just wash your face an’ your hair in the sink…then you can shave an’ get in the tub when you’re comfortable?” 

Cringing inwardly, he knew it was awkward to be touched by woman he had only just reacquainted himself with. Even if he felt strangely comfortable. Even if he HAD been married to her in another life. It was a small consolation that she did not seem bothered in the slightest at the prospect. She was all business. He met her eyes and nodded.  
He was uncomfortable with the idea of being touched but reasoned that if she had wanted to harm him, she could have done so long before now. Nightingale had never been one for mind games; she had been quite direct in all of their other dealings. He yanked the cap off and tossed it to the floor, watching her as she slowly pushed the roughed up jacket from his shoulders. 

Her fingers trailed up his neck, to his cheeks where she patted him gently. “See? Nothing bad yet, yeah?” He closed his eyes and sighed imperceptibly at the touch. Supportive, warm, devoid of judgment. Soft fingers brushed at his scalp and he felt her pull his hair back and tie it.

She then turned the bathtub faucet off; the tub was three-quarters full now and steaming. Not cold water, just as she said. He closed his eyes again and heard her open a cabinet. A soft towel fell over his shoulders followed by the sounds of splashing of water as she wet her fingers in the bathtub. Dripping fingers carefully traced his brow, cheeks, trailing over his jaw, and down his neck. She rubbed water into the scruff of his beard to loosen the grime there. The water was warm and calming, not at all like the decontamination showers he had become used to. Slowly and gently, she washed his face being careful not to startle him. 

It was over faster than he would have liked, decades had passed since he’d felt any human touch that wasn’t violent. He felt a twinge of disappointment as she rubbed a soft tan towel over his face, untied the rubber band from his hair and pulled him to his feet. “Bend over the sink an’ squeeze your eyes shut for me, ok?” He did as she asked and felt warm water on the back of his head, and her gentle fingers working the water and shampoo through his hair, massaging his scalp. 

“Feels good.” he mumbled, feeling water running down over his cheeks. He heard her chuckle behind him “Keep your mouth an’ eyes shut, soap isn’t good for either.” He sighed and closed his eyes tighter. She rinsed his hair out and wrapped the towel around his head, pulling him up. Bucky kept his eyes clenched shut as she ruffled his hair with the towel. 

He felt her hands leave him. Silence stretched for a few moments and he opened his eyes to peer down at her. “Bath time.” She urged. “Ya got this part or do you need help?” He saw her cheeks redden with embarrassment for the first time since they’d stepped into the bathroom, Bucky nodded at her and bent to remove his boots. “I can manage…” he mumbled. When he stood, she was holding the bar of soap to him and had pulled another towel from the cabinet. “I’ll leave ya to it. Shaving cream and razors are under the sink.” He nodded again and watched the door close behind her.


	4. Fire in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky settles in at Anwyn's apartment, learns more about himself and regains more of his memories. Plagued by nightmares, he finds unexpected support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, my muse was working overtime! lol. 
> 
> Building slowly into Bucky's recovery and growing connection to Anwyn...it all has its place in a couple more chapters as you'll see. Enjoy! :D

The clothes she had found fit him better than the ones he had pinched and were comfortable. He ran his hands over the fabric of the shirt, a black long sleeve. His legs were covered with a pair of gray sweatpants to sleep in, and clean, soft white socks. He wondered idly why she had men’s clothing in her apartment, a twinge of jealousy prodding at him. _“...She had a right to live her life. She doesn’t even HAVE to help me.”_ He reasoned with himself. 

Anwyn had smiled at him as she pushed past him to the bathroom, arms full of clothes. “More food on the table an’ in the fridge, help yourself ta anythin’ ya want. My turn ta wash, so no peekin’ or anythin’.” She teased with a wink.

Blushing and trying to ignore her, Bucky made his way to the table where a plate with a large slab of lasagna and a thick slice of garlic bread on it waited for him. She’d told him to help himself…Ravenously, he scarfed it down and chugged back the can of Coke she had left near the plate. _“I guess she was right about the appetite…it’s only been a couple of hours and I feel like I haven’t eaten in weeks.”_ He mused idly as he helped himself to a few more things in the refrigerator. He was halfway through a pint of strawberries when she’d stepped out of the bathroom.

He froze again. She was barefoot, wearing sweats and a loose t-shirt, her long wet hair splayed over her shoulders. Her make-up had been rinsed away and she looked so young without it, so soft and beautiful. This was Nightingale, who struck fear into the hearts of Hydra operatives from the lowest grunt to superiors? _“I was really married to this woman, in another life?”_ He felt heat flush though his body and looked back at his plate, away from her.

“Well! Scrubbed up, shaved an’ got ya fed. I daresay ya look a load better than ya did!” She said cheerfully, eyeing the empty plate and strawberries on her counter. “Are ya still hungry?” He managed a small, crooked smile “No. Not anymore. Thank you…for making me something to eat…I- I took a few things from the fridge. I hope that’s ok?” She gave a snort that would have impressed a horse. “You do NOT need ta ask me if you can eat Buck. You’re welcome ta anythin’ in this house, especially food. I can’t have a super soldier wastin’ away in my living room.” 

Several hours passed with just the two of them, sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Anwyn was happy to fill him in on recent events and answer questions. He learned about his family, about the things he had enjoyed. His heart felt heavy that he couldn't remember his mother's face. He vaguely remembered being an over-achiever when he'd been younger. She told him about some of the times they'd shared in 1940s in war-torn Europe, some of which he remembered. Vividly. 

As she chattered at him about various events and people, one memory in particular flooded back to him: When he'd flirted with Peggy Carter, trying to get a reaction out of Steve. He hadn't been serious; he'd been engaged to Anwyn by that point and was crazy about her. Some stupid part of him had thought if he could make Steve jealous, he'd finally make a move on Peggy. He hadn't realized his fiance had been standing a few feet behind him...The only one he'd gotten a reaction from that evening had been his best girl, and what a reaction it was. 

She'd ignored him as they moved through the streets to the small studio she was staying in. His words and pleas had fallen on deaf ears, nor would she look at him. When he grabbed for her hands, she had shaken him off with such an icy look that he resigned to following her in silence. As soon as they'd entered the tiny flat, her coldness had become a raging inferno as she cursed at him in Welsh and English. Angry he'd flirted with someone else, angry he had made any sort of move towards the woman his best friend wanted...beyond angry that he had publicly embarrassed her. 

She had demanded to know if she was adequate for him and his needs in a mate. The emphasis she had placed on the words "adequate" and "mate" had been like a punch to the face. Guilt had washed over him and he had been sorry he'd hurt her but not daunted by her outburst. She was more than a mate and far beyond adequate; to him...she was perfect. 

He had always liked witty, fiery-tempered, passionate women and they didn't come much more passionate than his wild Welsh girl. She had calmed when he told her his rationale but remained annoyed for weeks. Ironically, that night had ended with them both in bed together for the first time, all passion, anger and love. Bucky felt his cheeks burning as that particular memory came back to him.

She told him more about Steve and the Avengers too. Of all his memories, the ones that involved Steve were among the most vivid. Some things sounded familiar, others not at all. She'd told him about her family, her friends. Of course, the Sentinels came up again. She'd never remarried after the project but admitted that her sister was alive and was one of the six who'd survived besides herself. "Somethin' about a specific gene that pre-disposed us both ta certain mutations an’ made us more…durable. All six of us that survived had this same gene." 

Bucky was grateful Anwyn still had Eira; they had been very close. Best friends and sisters. He'd met her only once but had liked her; she had been friendly and warm. The two of them looked similar but he remembered Eira as being the polar opposite of Anwyn; quiet, sweet-tempered and calm. Shorter, with blue eyes and lighter hair. A laugh that tinkled like a little bell. A small thrill ran through him at remembering her…every memory he regained made him feel more human.

Bucky was still hung up on how Anwyn was still alive. He'd survived because he had been frozen, but the Sentinels had all been active for seven decades and were all at least a century old now. “We age about a month for each year that passes but not immortal by any means. I’m biologically only a few years older than I was in 1946 when the experiments were initiated. Something else to do with both genetics an’ how our bodies responded ta the mutations.” 

Bucky nodded. “I don’t know how old I would be now…it was hard to keep track of time in the pod. I was only out for missions, never more than a few months at most.” He could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking of the first time he’d tracked her. “I’m sorry about…well, about them makin' me hunt you down. I didn’t know it was you. I-“ She cut him off. “You owe me no apologies Bucky. You were not yourself when that happened.” 

Bucky hung his head sadly. “It was still me though, still me who did all of those things, My hands, my eyes that saw it all.” A soft hand patted the flesh of his right arm. “I know you are the one ta suffer with the memories…but James Buchanan Barnes did not kill those people. James Buchanan Barnes was not the one tryin’ to assassinate me. Hydra did those things, they only used your hands ta do it. An’ before they took your mind from you…you were a hero that stood up an’ told them ta stuff their sick ideologies up their arses.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
He had pulled off the shirt to try to sleep, it felt too tight to be comfortable in a bed, But the sheets felt strange on his skin too, far too soft and too normal. He thrashed around in the dark, panic crushing the breath from his lungs and squeezing his heart. Bucky was in the strange state between sleep and consciousness, where dreams and nightmares meshed with reality. He felt the restraints of the chair on his arms again, the loud pulsing sound the machine made as it broke his mind and memories. “No, no, no, NO.” He didn’t want to forget Steve, or Anwyn or…he thrashed again and began to scream. 

He was still screaming when she kicked the door in and swept the room with a 9 mil in one hand, fire flickering in her veins in the other. Her eyes and the veins under her skin were glowing a muted shade of copper with her increased body temperature. He’d been too far gone to even react to her kicking in the door. She’d dropped the gun to the floor and skirted around the edge of the room when she saw him hunched on the floor next to the bed, clutching his head. “Bucky? Hey, hey there… its alright.” She murmured softly. “I thought someone had found us…Bucky?” 

“Nightmare.” He managed to croak, voice hoarse from screaming. “The chair, they were gonna put me back in the chair and take my mind away. My memories. Steve. You. Everything. Please don’t let ‘em put me back in the fuckin’ chair!” Anwyn could tell he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and she was next to him in an instant running her hands through his tangled hair. She found herself gently pressing her forehead to the top of his own. Every word she spoke was carefully and clearly enunciated. “Shhh, hush now. Nobody is goin’ ta do anythin' of the sort. I’m takin’ you ta a secure Sentinel base. They WON’T find you.”

Bucky felt himself tilted forward as she pulled him to her and pressed his face to her neck. The gentle touch was all it took to break the last of his fragile self-control. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her wavy hair. They had broken him, and he only wanted the chance to remember who he was. He wanted to be more than their dagger in the dark, their killer. Feeling her hands in his hair, he remembered that she used to do this all the time, stroking his hair until he fell asleep. 

Clinging to her tighter, barely comprehensible sentences in Russian and English spilled out of his mouth. Every fear and painful memory escaped him. He recounted murders he remembered, and the torture he’d endured. Uncertain if she understood half of what he said, he kept going anyway…letting the ugliness of those memories out lifted a weight off of him. He wasn’t sure how long she’d knelt on the floor, holding his head to her neck but he’d run out of tears by the time she pulled away gently and looked into his eyes. 

He stared back, unable to look away. Those eyes, green like the sea and full of concern enraptured him. Her hair hung in her face and the moonlight drifting through the window illuminated her skin. Time had only just begun to write itself into her face after a century, with the faintest worry lines in her forehead and smile lines around her mouth. His heart fluttered and pounded; this woman was absolutely beautiful. The decades of being starved of human touch had left him desperate for it and he clung to her, hungry for the closeness of another person.

He reached to push a few errant strands from her face and froze, realizing what he had done. Realizing that he’d used his left hand. His metal hand….one he had tried to kill her with before. He began to pull it back when she reached up and clutched it. “You never need ta hide from me. But, back in bed with ya, you’re shivering.” She murmured. She stood and pulled him to his feet. “Stay. At least until I- I go back to sleep.” He choked out. “Please. Please just…don’t leave me alone in here….” She looked uncertain but nodded slowly. “Back under the covers, I need ta check the house an’ then I’ll be back.”

 _“Great.”_ Anwyn thought as she strode through each room, checking doors and windows. _“I hope he doesn’t flip during the night, I really don’t wanna melt his arm off again or have my house wrecked tryin’ ta contain him.”_ A part of her was roiling in nervous excitement though. He had remembered things. Brutal things, but remembering anything was an improvement. He’d also asked her to stay…so maybe more of Bucky was left in there than she had dared to hope. The Winter Soldier would have never allowed himself to be as vulnerable as he just was.

Fingers skittering across the tablet she’d left on an end table, she activated the sound dampeners. Every wall, floor and window was soundproofed and bulletproof. All reinforced with titanium. Still, she didn’t want to take the chance that a neighbor would hear him screaming again and call the police. With a sigh, she increased the security settings of the apartment. When all security measures were active, the apartment was designed to lock up tighter than Fort Knox. Every door and window would seal shut; the entire place was tuned to respond to only her biometrics.

If the Winter Soldier reared his head…he wasn’t getting out. If anyone else stupidly showed up…they could get in but would be locked in. With her. And Bucky. It was safe to say, they would not be leaving. With another sigh, she pulled on the bracelet that let her interact with the apartment’s defenses, the Sentinel’s comms, and her gear. Better safe than sorry.

He lay there alone, shivering. Confused and frustrated. He couldn’t ever remember crying before and was embarrassed she had seen it. “I’m nothin’ like the man she knew. That perfect, smilin' idiot in the museum photo…now I’m a monster with a metal fuckin’ arm. Weak and cryin’ over a damn nightmare.” He hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud until he heard her soft voice. 

“You are not a monster, an’ you are not weak Bucky. A lesser man would not have survived at all. Who you were was a wonderful person. Who Hydra made you was not your fault. But who you get ta be from today on is entirely your choice.” He saw her in the doorway and stilled. She padded across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, peering down at him. He could only stare, mortified that she’d heard him. Hope and wisdom lay in the words she’d spoken; the frustration that gnawed at him eased slightly.

He was suddenly self-conscious as her eyes trailed down to the scars on his left shoulder where metal met flesh. He gazed at her, hardly daring to breathe as she eyed his muscular torso and softly drew her finger across the scars. Her eyes brimmed with sadness and anger. “I’m so sorry they did all of this ta ya. We did go lookin’ for ya, ya know…I raised ‘bout five kindsa hell until that bastard Phillips gave in an’ sent out a search party. I should’ve known somethin’ was wrong when we found nothin’…” 

His heart twisted painfully to hear her blame herself, and to know that someone had made the trip to try to find his body. They stared at each other as the moments stretched, just taking in the extraordinary circumstances that led to them being under the same roof together after seventy years. He reached out and touched her hand where she leaned on it. “Thank you, for everything. I-“ he gripped her hand in his. “I know you’re puttin’ yourself at risk for me.” Anwyn shifted her body so that she was not leaning on her hand and Bucky took the opportunity to pull it to him and press his cheek against it.

She smiled softly and scooted closer to him, close enough that he could comfortably hold her hand if he wanted. “Sleep, Bucky. I’m not going anywhere.” He nodded at her and closed his eyes, his right hand still wrapped around hers. Anwyn leaned back against the headboard and stretched her legs out along the bed. 

Silently, she watched as his tense face relaxed and his breathing deepened with sleep. She dozed that night, but didn’t sleep. Sentinels were trained to do without sleep and she had the sneaking suspicion that skill was going to prove exceptionally useful in the days to come. Until she knew Bucky had some control over himself…she wasn’t going to let her guard down.


	5. The Path Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning more about The Winter Soldier, Anwyn gets underway with taking Bucky across the country to a safe Sentinel base. Bucky remembers humor, Anwyn remembers pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed post guys! Its mid-term time. I have several chapters worked up ahead, but need to edit. NO warnings for this chapter beyond the tagged ones. Enjoy!

They remained at the DC apartment for another two days; Anwyn was awaiting word for open Sentinel bases. There had been a hold-up she didn’t go into detail over beyond saying that her contact had to get the place ready. She had taken the opportunity to purchase new clothing for Bucky and pack things she wanted to take with her when they left. She was in and out, preparing for the trip and getting things they needed. 

He had been given reign of the apartment during her absence and had decided to watch TV. He decided quickly that modern television was not all that interesting, talk shows and reality shows. Shallow women and a lot of screaming didn’t interest him. The few books Anwyn kept did, however, so he spent time reading.

They’d eaten all of their meals together and spent time talking about everything he could think of to ask about. She’d showed him how to use a tablet, cell phone and Ipod, and explained the internet. It was all mind boggling, but he liked the Ipod and the music she had on it. She’d built a collection of tunes from the last seven decades, and he listened to it whenever she wasn’t there. Of all the modern music she had, he particularly enjoyed the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Evanescence. One was relaxing, the other spoke to the shadows that stained his soul.

His nights had been blissfully, suspiciously dreamless, and they slept in separate rooms after the first night. He felt torn on this, enjoying the freedom and missing the closeness. Bucky had been starved for human interaction and she was the first to show him human kindness since he fell from the train. It was comfortable to be near her, instinctively he knew he had an ally he could trust. Perhaps it was just one, single person at his back in the world with a concern for his well-being, but it was one more than he had previously.

On the morning of the third day, the smell of breakfast finally dragged him from the soft sheets. Bacon, she used to cook it every morning for them. A smile tugged at his mouth, in spite of everything. Remembering pieces of his life before HYDRA gave him hope he could maybe someday be more than either a living weapon or a fugitive, that maybe there was a new path to walk. He stood in the doorway, watching her stirring eggs in a skillet. Her black hair was piled on her head in a clip and she was still in her pajamas. 

The sight of her made his lips twitch upward again, as visions swam behind his eyes of her doing the exact same thing in another life. As if she felt his gaze, she peered over her shoulder and smiled warmly at him “Food’ll be ready soon, I made coffee an’ toast already.” Bucky slowly walked towards the table, where a plate waited with two slices of toast smeared liberally with strawberry jam. “Smells good.” Came his reply around a mouthful of toast. He eyed the coffee but didn’t take a sip yet, he wanted to eat first.

Instinctively he realized she had granted him permission to eat without saying a word. The prepared plate had been her quiet way of letting him know eating was ok…working with his conditioning but not actively acknowledging it. Gratitude twinged in his chest; she had been offering him some sense of normalcy. Before, he had not been allowed to touch a single bite without permission. Nothing had been allowed without permission.

Deprivation fosters obedience. A shudder shook him; deprived he had been…of food, water, sleep, his memories and everything that made him into who he was. A steaming plate, full of scrambled eggs and bacon being placed in front of him snapped him back to reality. Anwyn nodded at the steaming up next to him. “Cream only…that’s how you used to drink it anyway…”He nodded and took a sip. The flavor was not familiar to him but pleasant. 

She seated herself across the table and watched him tearing into the scrambled eggs with a smirk. Aware he was being watched, Bucky stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to meet her eyes. “Easy Bucky. Slow down an’ enjoy that meal. Its nasty truck stop food an’ McDonald’s for us for the next several days.” She chuckled gently as he grinned at her sheepishly “Sorry…habit.” He mumbled around a mouthful of his breakfast. 

Anwyn turned her attention to her own plate, filled less than his, he noticed. The eggs were perfect and Bucky slowed down to savor it; he’d forgotten that she was a good cook. _“I forgot more than that…I forgot her entirely.”_ He mused sadly, watching her from the corner of his eye. She was pushing her food around on the plate now, nervous. The sight immediately set him back on edge “Everything ok?”

Her eyes met his when she heard her name, and she looked concerned. “This isn’t gonna be an easy discussion, but we need ta talk about your state of mind….” His shoulders tensed; he’d known this was going to happen. The precarious peace of the past few days couldn’t last. Looking down at the remnants of his eggs, he nodded at her. A sigh came from her “I read what I could find in whatever files I could find. But somethin' still isn't clear here. Is there somethin’ that…” she swallowed “is there somethin’ that sets the Winter Soldier off?” 

His clenched fists and a slight shake of his head was the only response. “Please Buck, I need ta know. It could mean the difference between getting ya somewhere safe an’ failure that could get us both killed…. I NEED ta know that ya aren’t gonna flip on me…” He raised his eyes to hers and looked so haunted that it broke her heart. “I won’t turn on you. Not willingly. Not ME, not ever. Only the words make me into that.”

The dining room was silent, but for the birds chirping outside the window. He sighed, of course she would need him to elaborate. “To make me comply to orders, there were words they used. After the chair a-and then they said the words. Then I was whatever they wanted me to be. But they had to say the words…” His head remained lowered but he felt her hand rest on the back of his across the table. “Ok, so as long as we avoid anybody who knows the words that trigger you…you’ll be like this?” He nodded and looked at her through the hair that had fallen in his face.

“Wonder if we can find a way ta reverse all of that crap they put into your head…” she wondered aloud, patting his hand. Bucky shrugged, something like that was more than he dared to hope for. He would settle for being out of their reach, free to remember his life. Free to have choices. All that came after would be something he would worry about another day. It was very like Anwyn though, to be planning steps A through Z. He remembered that about her now, that she was thorough and methodical. Always two steps ahead. All characteristics that had made her an expert code-writer…and later, an enemy to Hydra.

“We could contact Steve, if ya wanted. I’m sure he’d help if he knew anythin’.” Bucky’s head shot up, eyes wide. “NO.” That left eyebrow of hers twitched at him again. “No…he…I don’t…” He inhaled deeply. “I don’t want him to see me like this.” She tilted her head at him “He was your best friend, Bucky…” A grimace filled his face “I don’t want him to know where I am. He won't understand. It - it’s different with you.” 

Her head remained tilted, waiting for him to finish. “You went through hell too, you have demons that you hide under that humor. Steve…he doesn’t. Not like me. Not like you.” Understanding and sympathy bloomed in her eyes. “Alright Buck, scratch that idea. We can revisit it if or when ya feel ready.” He turned his hand up and grasped hers where it still lay on top of his and squeezed it.

Anwyn wasn’t sure she was comfortable with his observation. Her philosophy regarding her own struggles had long been “Laugh about it, because if you don’t…you’ll cry.” It had been easier to find humor in things than to face the scars that were sure to bleed if she poked them too hard. For seventy years, she'd buried loss after loss under her enduring humor and the corpses of tyrants. 

She was unwilling to heal old wounds whose pain drove her to do the things nobody else could. Bloody but necessary actions, that had made the world safer. Her own pain was a small price for such things in her mind. But she didn't like the notion that he could see that so easily. She scooped up the last of her eggs and chewed thoughtfully. 

“I already packed some things for us, clothes, toiletries, snacks. Personal knick-knacks...most of my things are in LA. Once we are done with breakfast, we’re gonna be headin’ out today.” She changed the topic of conversation easily enough. “Maps, potential routes, an’ places to stop for food have been uploaded into Stormy’s archives. Its gonna be a long drive; we’ll hit Los Angeles on the fourth day if we stop each night ta rest.” Bucky swallowed the last of his coffee. “Stormy?” 

A smile was his reply, followed by “The car. Stormy is the AI in the car. An’ around here in the house too. Tony Stark has his little sidekick and I have mine.” She chuckled. He nodded. “Can’t say I’m all that surprised you're still competing with a Stark. You loved to piss off Howard. What’s our first stop?” Her chuckle became a full laugh. “St. Louis, Missouri. Got an unoccupied Sentinel cabin near there. An’ they have good barbeque in St. Louis…. Somethin’ to look forward to while your butt goes flat sittin’ in the car for fourteen hours.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The drive was painfully monotonous and Bucky found himself dozing through a lot of it. The hills, farms and wooded areas of Kentucky were not as exciting as seeing how the cities had changed. “Why not stop in Louisville?” He’d asked her when his back had started to complain about being seated for so long. A quirked eyebrow was the first part of the reply followed by “No secure cabin in Louisville. Just a lotta rednecks an’ deep fried everything. Besides, we needta travel quick before we end up tailed.” Resigning himself to that flat butt she’d promised, he sighed and fished around in a bag for a snack. 

They’d stopped at a handful of truck stops for food and restroom breaks without incident. The food had been as terrible as she’d said it would be. It was late afternoon when they’d pulled into a particularly run down looking rest stop. Bucky had been pacing around the car, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious when he heard a door bang open. Anwyn sprinted out of a restroom, looking more than a little disgusted. He eyed her with confusion and a twinge of amusement. Her eyes met Bucky’s and she grinned. “There is not enough money on God’s green earth ta get me ta use that toilet. The thing probably hasn’t been cleaned in months, there’s bacteria in there big enough ta enter into a rodeo!.” 

For the first time since he’d found himself with her a few days ago, he laughed. Actually laughed. Anwyn simply watched him, grinning and eyes bright. She’d missed the sound more than she realized. He looked so much harsher than he did before…but his laugh still sounded the same. “Yeah yeah, you laugh but now ya get to stand guard while I go do my business in the bushes.” Bucky’s reply was to grab a handful of napkins from the car and offer them to her with a flourish. “Try not to pee on your foot.” he teased her. Anwyn snatched the napkins and stomped towards the bushes with a giggle.


	6. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groundwork laid, time for some action! 
> 
> Bucky and Anwyn arrive at a remote, quaint base in rural Missouri. Trouble finally rears it's ugly head! Or did you think the remnants of HYDRA would just let go of their asset so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will have: 
> 
> Explicit language, gratuitous violence, and mild sexual themes will abound ahead.
> 
> At *least* four dead HYDRA operatives, three additional badass OCs, one wounded Anwyn and one very irritated Bucky. (And a partridge in a pear tree. lol.) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

They had stopped for barbeque and continued on their way to the cabin, which was an hour to the south of St. Louis near Leadington. The cabin was actually more remote and rough-looking than he expected. Painted rusty red and peeling, with a small porch that wrapped across two-thirds of the front. A small table and two rickety wooden chairs adorned the porch, and small flowerbeds were filled with crabgrass and sunflowers. Weeds and tall grass sprouted up all over the large plot of land, and part of the fence was down. Woods dotted the southern end of the property, filled with shadows, crickets and birds.

She’d parked the car under a carport near the back and walked around towards the front door, the promised bag of barbeque in hand. He grabbed their bags from the backseat of the car and followed her towards the house. It was evening now, and crickets chirped in the distance. Tall grass swished at his jeans and boots as they walked up towards the small porch.

She gestured around the small plot of land “A friend of mine maintains the place to a point, the local people think I’m his niece so we shouldn’t have any trouble. His names’ Vinnie an’ he drives out here sometimes in a rusty pickup ta chat. He brings me fresh eggs an’ pies when he knows I’m here.” She smiled fondly. “He has a sketchy history so doesn’t ask questions he wouldn’t want people askin’ him…He’s good people, so don’t go breakin’ his neck for me, yeah?” 

She raised her eyebrow at him again and he nodded. She nodded back and pulled at a board on the porch. A key glinted in her hand before she pushed it into the lock and swung the door open. “Ugh, musty. Gonna have ta leave some windows cracked open tonight. But here we are.” She reached in and flicked a light switch then motioned for him to enter. He obeyed, eyeing the inside warily.

The main room was surprisingly comfortable and welcoming, if cramped. A fireplace with a sofa across from it. End tables with silk flower arrangements. Wooden plank floors throughout. Cream-colored curtains hung from the two small windows, one near the door and one over the kitchen sink that he could see. A wooden table with 2 chairs and a red checkered table cloth stood in the tiny dining area. Two separate doorways opened into what he assumed was a bedroom and a bathroom. A small loft area above their head was packed with a few boxes.

Anwyn strode forward into the tiny kitchen, set the bags down on an equally tiny counter and pushed the table and chairs into the far corner. He watched her as she opened a drawer and stuck her stuck her hand inside. He heard a soft click as she pressed something and the floor slowly pulled back where the table had been, revealing stairs. She beckoned to him and he moved forward cautiously,

“It’s alright, just wanted ta show ya how ta get into the dark room. The button ta close this from the inside is right at the foot of the stairs an’ this has another opening in the shed…another way out if we need it. I don’t plan on us needin’ it.” she informed him. She pushed the button inside the drawer again and the hole disappeared as the wooden floor slid back into place. 

He would not have known it was there if she hadn’t shown him…someone had been very, very careful with this place. Idly, he wondered how many places the Sentinels had littered all over the globe and if they had taken the same careful security measures at each. He helped her pull the table back into it’s position over the dark room. “Hopefully we don’t…looks like it’s probably filled with brown recluse spiders and God only knows what else.” Bucky murmured at her. She shot him an amused glance and returned to the kitchen.

He watched her turn on a small water heater and turn to pull plates from the small cabinet above the sink. Bucky took his cue and began pulling containers of barbeque from the bag and skirted around her to the other counter. Anwyn glanced at him and passed him a few forks and spoons. “Wanna fill these plates up an’ pop em in the microwave? I’m gonna check the place out, make sure we don’t have any surprise guests.” He nodded at her and began loading baked beans, pulled pork and mashed potatoes onto the plates she’d pulled out.

Cicadas hummed in the trees and the heavy smell of damp, loamy earth filled Anwyn’s nostrils. The cool air smelled of moisture and clouds were building on the horizon. “Rain soon, or I can fly.” she thought as she walked in the shadows near the tree line. “Hope he can handle thunderstorms…” She didn’t truly believe they were being followed at this point, but she hadn’t stayed a shadow for seventy years by NOT being slightly paranoid. Eying the ground as she skirted the perimeter, she saw no tracks beyond that of a raccoon. 

“Stormy? Any unexpected heat signatures or interesting radio chatter?” she whispered. “Nothing abnormal found, ma’am. There is a fire in Park Hills; the cause seems to be teenagers with illegal fireworks.” There was nobody around for miles, except Vinnie down the road about a mile. “Thanks Stormy. Go ahead an’ activate security measures, let’s make sure things stay this quiet.” A soft grid of lights lit up along the perimeter the vanished as the motion sensors activated and the buried chloroform gas canisters armed. It was easier to incapacitate an enemy and escape than to kill one an escape. The latter tended to bring law enforcement out of the woodwork if one wasn’t careful.

Bucky had prepared her plate and was halfway through his own when she returned. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she observed him sitting at the tiny table, dressed in jeans and a loose blue long sleeved shirt. He’d been careful to hide his left arm when they were out but had abandoned the glove and rolled up his sleeves to eat. Barbeque sauce was smeared on his hands and chin as he beamed at her. “I think this was worth the aching butt…and almost makes up for that awful cardboard gas-station pizza we ate in West Virginia.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was well after midnight when a buzzing sensation on her wrist and a soft “blip” yanked Anwyn from the arms of the light doze she was in. Instantly she was on her feet and skirting the walls until she reached the small window above the kitchen sink. She’d let Bucky have the bed and opted for the sleeper-sofa to keep an eye on things. A second “blip” set every one of her nerves on edge as she peered out of the dark window in the kitchen. Someone was prowling around near the tree line. 

“Stormy? I need your eyes an’ ears.” “Four on the southeastern corner of the property. All armed and wearing gas masks. No discernible insignias on their clothing, ma’am.” Probably Hydra then. And her chloroform gas was going to be about as useful as a box of rocks.

“Fuckin’ fantastic…” she growled. “Seal the door in the bedroom. QUIETLY. Bucky needs ta stay out of sight. Seal everything else when I exit.” She heard the softest clicking sounds as the door was reinforced, thankful the bedroom didn’t have a window. She wasn’t concerned about the walls, they were also reinforced with several inches of titanium, sandwiched between the logs.

Burning things never tired her out, but manipulating dark matter and jumping from shadow to shadow did. And quickly; she knew it would be worse since she had been depriving herself of sleep to stand guard. Unlike her sister, she had only the most rudimentary control over the skill they shared and referred to as “jumping.” Eira could open multiple jump points and sustain them, move multiple people though them...and it never wore her out. Anwyn would have preferred to move herself and Bucky to their destination with a jump, but she didn't trust herself to move them both safely after the past few weeks.

"Wish Eira was here now, would make this easier." Anwyn growled under her breath as she fished a bowie knife out of a drawer. Internally, she was lamenting that she didn’t have her staff. On edge, she wanted to wait until the four hostiles split up before she made her move. “Disposing of four bodies is going to be loads of fun.” She groaned. She watched until they split and sprang into action. Jumping, she found herself behind a man near the shed and padded up on bare feet, slitting his throat from behind before he was aware of her presence. 

Easing the body down so it didn’t make a sound, she sought her second target. There, near the carport. _”He’d better not touch my car, the stupid shit.”_ She snarled inwardly. A brush of her hand across the back of his head boiled his blood and dropped him as she passed by him, plucking the gun from the holster on his hip. 

She was about to slice the throat of the third man creeping along near the east side of the cabin when she heard the faintest banging from inside. The man she was stalking swung around towards the sound and she rolled her eyes towards the heavens. _“God-dammit…apparently he is now awake. And angry, by the sound of it.”_ She cursed inwardly. The third Hydra operative caught sight of her before she winked into the shadows and he whistled a warning at his remaining partner.

Bucky was still banging on things inside the cabin when Anwyn snuck up on the fourth man, who was crouched on the rickety porch near the door. She grabbed his throat and boiled his blood, letting the body drop with a soft thud. She was about to return her attention to the final man when a muffled pop, followed by a burning sensation in her shoulder told her she’d been shot. 

“Son of a…ya inbred, knuckle-draggin, communist arsehole! _Fuck me sideways!_ ” she hissed in pain and jumped into the shadows as a much louder gunshot came from the corner of the property. The third assassin dropped to the ground as the bullet pierced his side, and she whirled around towards the direction the gunshot had sounded from. A shadow lurked near the edge of the yard, beneath the maple tree. Anwyn lifted the pilfered gun, knowing she’d lost the element of surprise for sure now.


	7. Aftermath

“Kid, do I even wanna know why you got four heavily armed guys sneakin’ around your cabin and another one trying to tear it down inside?” Tension left her body. It was Vinnie. “Your timing, an’ hearing, never cease ta amaze me ol’ man.” The big man stepped out from behind the tree and swaggered across the small yard, dressed in worn jeans and a red flannel. He had his favorite rifle in hand. Anwyn could just barely make out his features in the moonlight as he carefully skirted her defenses. Vinnie was in his late fifties, big and barrel-chested with a thick New York accent. 

She’d accidentally run across him, beaten bloody in the basement of a drug-lord’s estate while she was on a job. Turning him loose had been one of her better decisions; they’d been friends for the past twenty years. She was fairly sure he had once been either an enforcer or hitman, but had never asked. He had that countenance to him though, and more than enough knowledge in underworld dealings to give him away. At least to her. But all that mattered to her is that his brush with death had set him straight, and he helped her in setting the world straight when she gave him the chance. 

Vinnie toed the man he’d shot. “You still gotta way to deal with these? I’ll drag ‘em round back if you wanna go see to that bull in your china cabinet.” he smiled widely at her, previously broken nose wrinkling as he chuckled. Anwyn leaned into the firm one-armed hug he offered, nodding at him. “Yeah, I can get rid of ‘em. Search ‘em though, before they bleed on anythin’ too important?” He tightened his arm around her warmly before he jerked her back and eyed her shoulder. “Didn’t hit nothin’ vital but you better have either me or your noisy friend dig that slug out and stitch ya up, kid. Be inside in a few.”

Holding her right hand to the bullet wound in her left shoulder, Anwyn shuffled towards the front door while Vinnie began dragging a dead HYDRA agent towards the shed. She could just barely hear Bucky inside punching walls and doors but the soundproofing muffled his words. “Stormy, go ahead an’ let me in. Leave the bedroom measures engaged…I’ll need to talk Bucky down…” Soft clicks sounded in the darkness as the gears pulled the heavy titanium sheeting away from the windows and front door. As soon as Anwyn pushed inside, she could hear Bucky loud and clear, alternating between anxiously yelling her name and cursing.

“ANWYN!? GOD DAMN IT, ANSWER ME! WHATS GOING ON? ANWYN!!” Bucky bellowed as his metal fist hit the sheeting that sealed the bedroom door again. Anwyn winced, sure that the seal was dented beyond repair by now and would need replaced. She slumped to the floor and leaned against the bedroom door, head lolling back wearily. Two weeks of fighting HYDRA, hiding, running, sleep deprivation, worry, and now a bullet wound had caught up to her. She was exhausted.

“Bucky, stop tearin’ up my defenses will ya? We may actually need ‘em.” She sighed wearily. The pounding ceased. "Anwyn!? What the fuck is goin’ on?” She thumped her head back on the door. “We had guests. Old friends of yours. They won’t be leavin’…but I've got a bullet in my shoulder. Can ya pull yourself together an’ play doctor?” He was silent for a few moments before responding “Why did you lock me in here? I could have helped you! Open the damned door and let me out.” “Stormy, open it up.” Anwyn breathed tiredly.

She felt the door give way behind her and barely caught herself against the door frame. Peering up, she saw Bucky’s face shift from harsh and angry to concerned before she could blink again. He knelt and tugged at the hand she held over the bullet hole in her shoulder. “Its not a through an’ through. You’re gonna have to dig it out. There’s a medical kit in the dark room.” He roughly tore the bloody fabric of her baggy t-shirt as he vied for a better look at the wound. 

“Shit. Why didn’t you let me help? You got shot for no reason.” Anwyn’s eyes snapped to his, full of anger and pain. “Because if they knew those words you mentioned, I’d have had four well-armed idiots an’ a super soldier to fight. That is NOT a chance I was gonna take Buck. I didn’t need your help then but I do NOW. Go get the damned kit from the dark room before I call Vinnie in here an' put you on body duty instead!”

It was the first time she had been harsh with him since she’d taken him under her wing, and it stung. Bucky knew she’d made a good call, keeping him out of their reach…but it made him sick that she had been hurt trying to keep him safe. _“Vinnie? Wasn’t that the old man she mentioned earlier? What the fuck is he doing here…”_ Bucky’s thoughts were rushing as he staggered to the button under the drawer to get the dark room opened up. 

He was vaguely aware of the advanced technology in that tiny basement; the computer, weapons, a large, strange tank of some sort and several heavy leather and woven metal suits. Not all of them were Anwyn’s size, so he assumed this place was used by other Sentinels at some point. He pawed through shelves before he saw the first aid kit mounted on the wall. Wrenching it free, he stomped back up the stairs to find that Anwyn had moved over against the sofa. She’d positioned herself under the lamp and slumped over again, eyes closed. A trail of blood led from the bedroom doorway to the lamp she huddled under now.

“Doll?!” Bucky gasped at her as he pulled her back into a sitting position. Her eyes fluttered open and she waved a hand at the kit on the floor next to them. “Am fine. Just sore. Tired…I’ve pushed myself too far lately…Need yellow syringe. Bullet can wait…” He rifled through the kit and found what was unmistakably what she described and uncapped it. “Where-“ he began to ask before she grabbed it, stabbed it into her leg and injected it all. 

An agonized groan escaped her as heat spread through her body like a wildfire through dry grass. He could feel the heat rising off her body, as if he were sitting next to a raging bonfire. Several minutes passed of her writhing and twisting as her veins burned molten copper from whatever was in the syringe. Bucky watched in terrified fascination until finally, the fire in her blood flickered out. She slouched over again leaning on him and breathing hard. 

A pair of green eyes opened and peered at him, reading the question in his face. “Small dose of serum they used to force our mutations. It forces mass cellular regeneration. Feels like being set on fire from the inside…but better healing. Stronger for a bit. I’m honestly due for full reinjection anyway…been puttin’ THAT off. Its not my idea of a good time.” 

She forced herself up and he saw that the wound in her shoulder had mostly stopped bleeding already. “You gotta work quick. Wounds will heal faster now. There’s tools in there too, please fish this thing out.” She pulled her shirt over her head, groaning in pain and revealing the sports bra underneath. She stuffed the wadded up shirt between her teeth.

Bucky drew a sharp intake of breath as he eyed her torso. She was covered in bruises, cuts and scars in various stages of healing. All recent. Deep bruises on her ribs told him she’d taken a heavy blow there and cracked them. _“Probably when that red head shot a grenade at me on the bridge and she threw herself back…”_ he mused. The plethora of bruises that dotted her elsewhere though…he wondered how many were from him? The Triskelion? Why hadn’t these healed before now? Considering what she was, shouldn’t she heal better than this?

Pulling a syringe and vial of morphine from the med kit, he prepared to dose her and she shook her head at him. “All, Metabolizes fast.” She said around the shirt. He acquiesced and saw her eyes droop closed in relief as the pain dulled. Grabbing a pair of forceps, he took a deep breath. This was not going to be a pleasant experience for either of them. Bucky prodded her shoulder gingerly, before digging into her for the bullet. To his amazement, she didn’t utter a sound, just ground her teeth down on the shirt.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bucky was still digging around in Anwyn’s shoulder when a very large, grizzled older man pushed through the door and slammed it behind him. Bucky jumped and stopped, ready to defend himself and the wounded woman on the floor. “Don’t stop on my account, get that slug outta her. We can chit chat when you’re done, son.” 

Vinnie set his rifle near the door and wandered to the fridge. Peering inside, he grabbed a can of beer and proceeded to sit down at the tiny table. Chair groaning under his weight, he leaned back and appraised Bucky as he leaned over Anwyn on the floor. The old man fished a couple of phones and a few papers out of the pocket of his flannel shirt and set them on the table. “Found some info for ya on your visitors, Wyn. Nothin’ that’s gonna make ya happy though.”

Realizing he was shirtless and that Anwyn’s friend was inspecting his arm, Bucky returned his attention to his patient. Another minute passed until he had levered the bullet out. Patting up the trickle of blood with a wad of gauze, he began swabbing the wound with iodine. “That’s enough Bucky, it’ll be closed by mornin’. No need to do anythin’ more. More morphine though…everything hurts.” Anwyn said softly as she pulled the bloody shirt from her mouth. 

Without a word, he gently injected her with a second dose and rose to wash the blood off of himself in the kitchen sink. The wounded woman and the old man both watched him as he returned with a wet towel and wiped as much blood off of her as he could. Starting with her shoulders and chest, working his way to her sides and arms. His gentle touch earned him a soft smile from Anwyn as she reached up and patted his cheek. He could see in her posture that the pain had eased and she was riding a wave of drug-induced euphoria.

Vinnie rose from his spot at the table and helped Bucky pull Anwyn to her feet. Exhaustion and the flood of drugs in her system made her a woman-shaped dead weight. The two of them managed to carefully settle her back onto the folded out sofa bed. Vinnie stood back and appraised them both, eyebrow raised. Bucky sat down on the edge near her, not wanting to let her out of his sight. 

“Ok kid. I don’t usually question anything you do…but what the hell is the Winter Soldier doin' here? This guy is all over the news.” Anwyn sighed “We- we have a long history, I’m helpin’ him. My “guests” weren’t happy about that.” Vinnie eyed Bucky severely, and Bucky met his icy glare with one of his own. “You’re helping…an assassin. Guy ain’t like you, kid. You kill assholes; he kills whoever is in his way.” Bucky crossed his arms and his face became even stonier.

“It’s more complicated than that. He’s a good man. I oughtta know, I was married to him once.” Vinnie shifted and crossed his arms, the faintest look of surprise on his rough features. “Complicated huh. Apparently. But that don’t tell me why he’s here or-“ Bucky cut him off. “I’m here because I don’t wanna be HYDRA’s mindless, murdering slave anymore. I’m here because I want to be free to make my own choices and she's helpin' me get that chance.” 

Anwyn’s eyes shifted between the two glaring men. “They literally practice mind control Vinnie, there's a reason they’re at the tippy-top of my shit-list. An’ you got a second chance….why shouldn’t he?” The older man’s expression shifted to look faintly sheepish. “Now…If the two of ya are quite done with the pissin’ contest, I’d like something ta drink an’ ta sleep…an’ a proper bath. Not necessarily in that order.”

Vinnie sighed and nodded. “I’m stayin’ here tonight. In case any more of these “HYDRA” assholes turn up. Bodies in the hole, you can put ‘em in that tank of yours in the mornin’." He ruffled his salt and pepper hair and grumbled a string of expletives under his breath.

Bucky found a large finger aimed at his face. "You, tin-man. Get her into some clean clothes an’ take her to sleep in the other room. Try anything stupid and I'll fill your ass with lead. Sofas mine.” Bucky's fist clenched involuntarily with anger but he felt Anwyn's soft fingers close over his own. He didn’t care for the tone, but acquiesced when he saw the look on Anwyn's face. Begging for his patience. A subtle challenge in her eyes that didn’t leave much room for argument The old man was staying.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories recovered, smut, fluff, Vinnie sure knows when to interrupt huh? :P
> 
> Apologies for late upload...midterm week was rough. I hope you enjoy. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory smut! Fluff! Next chapter brings in our next 2 promised new OCs and moves the plot line forward to a new location. (finally, right?!?)
> 
> I am toying with the idea of writing a Bucky/reader version of this fanfic as well. Comments in favor of or against would be super appreciated. I wanna write stuff for ya'll to enjoy afterall! :)
> 
> Welsh Translations:  
> Rwy'n dy garu di - I love you  
> fy - my  
> fy duw - my god

Bucky felt confusion roiling inside of him, scenes flicked before his eyes. Hazy in some ways but crystal clear in others. His thoughts slipped from him as a pair of warm lips met his. 

“I missed you” Anwyn muttered against his lips and he smiled. “Not half as much as I missed you, Mrs. Barnes.” He felt her lips curl into a smile against his. He could never kiss this woman enough, not in one hundred lifetimes.

They had married a couple of hours prior in a small church in London, surrounded by the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark. Anwyn’s siblings, Thomas and Eira, had made the trek across war-ravaged lands to give her away. Bucky had liked Eira instantly, she was warm and friendly. She made him feel like family immediately. Thomas was shy and quiet, but his eyes glowed as he walked his sister down the aisle to give her into Bucky’s care. 

Even Howard had smiled warmly; he and Anwyn were close. Like bickering siblings. Stark had actually threatened Bucky the night before. Bodily harm, loss of important bits. He hadn't known how to react; Howard Stark was a man of action and not words. That the genius had taken the time to speak to him had clarified how highly he thought of the woman he was about to marry.

His heart still stuttered to remember how beautiful she had looked in her simple cream gown, trimmed in red. Eira had bribed a local woman for red tulips and ivy to make her a bouquet, and the old woman had shown up to see the wedding. All smiles. A happy wedding, even a stranger's, probably was a welcome sight in such dark times. She had practically sauntered toward him, bare foot with her hair worn long and lose. Following some ancient Welsh tradition he didn’t bother to question. 

Couldn’t had he wanted to, she was so beautiful that he momentarily forgot how to speak. Here she was, in this beautiful gown, he in in his uniform...about to start a real life together. Bucky could hardly believe it. He could have his pick of women…but he wanted only Anwyn Llewelyn. 

Steve had grinned from ear to ear, and Pinkerton had snickered at the dumb smile Bucky had plastered to his face. Every last one of the men would fight anyone without a second thought but questioned Barnes’ sanity to marry the wild Welsh girl that scared half of them out of their wits. Dernier had sniffled a few times, blaming the dust and swearing at anybody who questioned him. To a man, they had all been happy for them both that day.

And maybe a touch envious; Anwyn was a vision beyond compare. A smiling, ethereal beauty whose green eyes practically glowed with joy. None of her fiery disposition was present, only softness and elation. Black hair hung in soft waves down to the middle of her back and swayed with every step she took. It was no dream wedding but neither of them cared.

They had barely heard the priest rattle through the vows, barely registered the exchange of rings. Anwyn stated her vows in Welsh and he orated his own in English. The Howling Commandos had proven themselves worthy of their name, howling and hooting when Bucky had kissed her. Eira had squealed and even shy Thomas had clapped loudly and hollered blessings in Welsh. Howard had smirked and raised a flask pulled from a jacket pocket before downing it. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bucky had wasted no time gently removing the dress when they got to the small, country inn that Eira had booked them for their impromptu honeymoon and pressing her into the soft feather mattress. His overcoat and top followed, so that his chest was bare to her. Fingernails traced his chest and stomach as his hands roved over her body. Her sides, her hips, her hair, to her breasts. A strangled moan escaped her when he cupped her.

He pulled his head back “We don’t have to...I don’t want you to feel like you have to because of…we can wait if you’d rather.” he breathed. She pulled his mouth back to her own. “Stop talkin’, Barnes.” A choked laugh came from deep in his throat. “I think you said that the first time, too.” 

She smiled against his lips and rolled her hips against his erection. He hissed at the pressure and took a deep breath. “Rwy'n dy garu di, James.” she whispered. His heart clenched tightly, full of love. Bucky knew precious few words of Welsh, but he knew those. He offered the words back to her, meaning it with all of his being, “Rwy'n dy garu di, fy Anwyn.” 

Bucky took another deep breath as he pulled back and looked at her joyful face. The fresh, green scented air of the country tinged with her perfume was a balm for his soul. He sighed with delight, viewing her beautiful exposed body. He cupped her breasts again, thumbs flicking over the little pink buds on each. She rolled her head back in pleasure as she enjoyed the sensation of his warm flesh against her sensitive skin. Bucky’s warm lips found her throat and she moaned again.

She lost herself in waves of pleasure as his kisses trailed down her throat, to her collarbone, to her breasts. She nearly leapt off the bed when he drew a nipple into his mouth and bit down gently. “Bucky, fy duw BUCKY!” She gasped as his fingers slipped down to press against her core through the lace panties she’d worn. Bucky felt her hands reach down and deftly unbutton his own pants, she started pulling them down with his shorts. He kicked them off on the floor as he all but tore off the delicate panties she wore and plunged his fingers back along her slick folds.

She squirmed under him as he inserted a finger, her eyes meeting his. His pupils were huge with arousal, almost all of the blue of his eyes was hidden. A wicked smile graced her lips and she palmed the hardness that sprang from his thighs; pride in her eyes at the sizeable member her husband had been blessed with. He was slightly longer than normal length, but thick. 

An animalistic growl came from deep in his throat as he worked himself into her hand. Their lips met again in a fiery kiss as he inserted a second finger. Her lips trailed over his jaw and up to his ear where she nibbled the lobe and bit down into his soft neck just below. He pulled his fingers from her and pushed her hands over her head as he situated himself between her thighs. 

His kisses started at her ear and down her throat, tongue flicking over her collarbone. Anwyn squirmed under him, desperate to grab at his hair but pinned by his strong hands. She lost herself as he rubbed his face over her breasts and lapped at each nipple in turn. Barely coherent, she realized he’d let go of her arms and was trailing his fingers over her sides as he nuzzled her stomach, kissing lower and lower. A high pitched whine exploded from her when his lips brushed against the little pearl in her folds. He nibbled it before lapping at it with slow, long sweeps of his tongue. She was beyond words, only capable of moans and sighs. The heat flooding her body had robbed her of her her wits. 

The sounds Anwyn was making nearly pushed Bucky past the point of his self control. Her heated response to his actions made him even harder; this woman was exquisite. She was his and she wanted all of him. Mewling gasps escaped her lips and her body had gone tight, rigid under his ministrations. Instinctively he knew she was close and didn’t want to waste her orgasm on his fingers. Bucky wanted to feel her. He'd bedded women before but nothing like this. Anwyn's touch was like fire on his flesh, her skin like silk. No other woman had driven him to such insane highs by simply existing before.

She growled in protest as Bucky pulled himself up, growl becoming a moan as rubbed the head of his erection against her clit, to the warm folds below. “Anwyn…” he breathed, pressing his chest against hers and resting his forehead against the side of her neck. He waited, wanting permission before he took her. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips to his own…it was all the answer he needed. 

Bucky bit his lip as he pressed into her hot core, both of them gasping for air. She was squirming and panting his name, as he hilted himself in her. A moment passed as he kissed her, long and slow, letting her adjust to him. He pulled back and thrust into her again, waves of pleasure washed over him. She clawed at his back and bit into his shoulder as he worked her body with long, slow thrusts. He groaned as she lifted her hips to meet his own. “Harder, please. Harder.” she panted at him. “Buckyyy…”

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small room, her moans and sighs growing louder with each moment. Anwyn nearly sobbed with pleasure as he roughly jammed himself inside of her, pushing against her harder with each stroke. He had thought to be gentle on their wedding night, but gentle had never really been their way.

Like fire meeting ice, they'd been volatile. Lovemaking had been steamy and rough. Passionate. But full of love all the same. Trailing kisses over her shoulder and neck, he reached down and his fingers found the little pearl in her folds. She shoved her hips up into his with each thrust, drawing groans of bliss from Bucky's throat.

She was whimpering again, pleas of “More”, “Harder” and “Bucky” escaping her lips with a plethora of praises in Welsh that he could not possibly hope to translate. “Anwyn, I want…let me…” He groaned as her warm well clenched around him “Finish for me, come on doll.” He pushed his fingers against her harder and felt satisfaction swell in his chest when she came, hard. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!" his name sounded like a prayer coming from her lips. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. 

The sound of the beautiful woman moaning his name, the flood of liquid and the sudden tightening of her around him did him in. His rhythm stuttered and his pace became erratic as he thrust a few more times before emptying himself inside of her with a shuddering groan. They lay together, pressed together and sated for several minutes before Bucky rolled to his side. Repeatedly, he kissed her shoulder until she turned and offered him her lips. “I love you.” They whispered in unison, nuzzling one another. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
He jerked awake, covered in sweat and breathing hard. It took him a moment to realize where he was and that he had been dreaming. A pleasant one at least. Their wedding, their wedding night. Nostalgia and regret filled him...he’d lost out on a lifetime with this woman. But he was quickly overcome with embarrassment and confusion…dreaming such dreams while Anwyn was asleep beside him. 

She had turned at some point in the night and buried her face into his neck. The wound had seeped through the shirt she was wearing but seemed to be healing. Her breathing was deep and even, she was fast asleep. Relief filled him; she wouldn't see the hardness that struggled to be free of his shorts. Desire, arousal, this primal need....was something he couldn't remember feeling since HYDRA enslaved him.

Bucky brushed her hair out of her face and angled his left arm better so that she would be cushioned by his shoulder and not hard metal. Watching her sleep brought him peace. A whirlwind of mixed emotions ripped through Bucky as he stared at her sleeping, trusting form. Fear. Desire. Anxiety. Uncertainty. Hope. Confusion. Love? His heart and his body remembered things his mind had forgotten, apparently. Because he had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame since she’d appeared at his side in the museum. 

No. Since she had torn her mask off on the bridge and strode toward him, devoid of fear. He had felt the whole world change then. Even when they wiped him after his failure on the bridge, her face had haunted him from the dark recesses of his mind.

In the weeks since he first saw her face again, he'd become inexplicably, deeply attached to this stubborn woman. Or maybe that attachment had never been stolen from him like everything else, only buried. Her presence was like a whirlwind, like the powerful waters of a hurricane washing away Hydra’s filth so that he could find it again.

He loved her. He had loved her then and he still loved her now. The realization shook him to his core and stabbed icy fingers along his spine. Mixed into the storm of emotions was relief. He was relieved to feel this particular emotion. Hydra hadn't taken all of his humanity. Maybe he wasn't such a monster after all, if he could still feel love.

He wanted her. Nothing else made sense in his life and his future was full of uncertainty. Some part of him felt like she still loved him, or whatever part of him was still him. She was a stabilizing force to all the chaos in his mind, the piece he hadn't known he'd been missing. The knowledge that all he could offer her was an unknown future and a shadow of the man he once was pained him.

But he wanted her. Her smile, her laugh, her love and her trust. He wanted some vestige of what they had once shared, so pure and warm. Whatever that meant. Whatever that took. Deep down, he knew a romantic entanglement was probably not the best idea at the moment but he didn't care. Second chances like the one they had were almost impossible. Gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead and suppressed a smile as she scooted closer into his warmth. _“Soon. I’ll talk to her about it all soon.”_ He decided as he drifted back off to sleep. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Anwyn woke with her body still aching and her head pounding. No, that wasn’t her head…it was the bedroom door. Vinnie was beating on it as if he meant to break it off the hinges. “Rise and shine! We got some things to discuss and some things to dispose of.” She felt a warm body stirring beside her and turned her head to see Bucky’s eyes watching her. Something she couldn’t place lurked in those deep blue depths, something hidden and warm. Something had changed in him. His right arm was draped over her hip and his left cradled her head beneath the pillow. 

“You look better today.” He murmured with a faint smile, arm shifting and tightening around her waist. She’d turned during the night but he hadn’t let her out of his grasp. Anwyn turned her face towards him and smiled softly at him, watching the lines around his blue eyes crinkle as he smiled back. Tendrils of brown hair were spread across the pillow and his face. Dark stubble had cropped up along his jaw, making his white teeth look even brighter. He was such a lovely man, even after years of hell had written their story on his face and body.

She fought the blush that fought to redden her cheeks as memories from the previous night slipped back to her. After hauling her into the small bedroom, he wrapped her shoulder in gauze and sponged the rest of the blood from her hair and body as best he could. He'd helped her out of her bloody clothes and into clean ones before allowing her to sleep. Some things never changed. Bucky was a protector, a guardian, at heart. Helping people was who he was. Even Hydra couldn't erase that. 

Anwyn felt the bed shift as he scooted closer and pressed his chest and hips to hers. “I was worried for you, you know. Wakin’ up sealed in here. Wakin’ up and you were gone.” She felt him sigh into her hair. "Then you show back up with a bullet wound, four dead guys in the yard, an angry old fart waving a rifle, and a syringe of yellow goop…”

She grinned at the smile she heard in his voice but it quickly faded as she remembered the bullet wound in her shoulder, and how she’d gotten it. How had they been tracked? She was nothing if not cautious. Idly, she ran her hand over the arm he'd wrapped around her waist. Vinnie’s continued pounding pulled her from her thoughts, and reluctantly from Bucky’s warm embrace. “Come on, come on, out of bed!” He bellowed on the other side of the door. Anwyn wrenched it open and glared at the old man, hand on her hip. He grinned at her and jerked a thumb towards the kitchen. She could see he’d dragged in the rickety chairs from her porch to supplement the seating at her tiny table.

“Gotta pie on the counter. You’re gonna need it when you see the shit these guys had on em.” With a sigh, she peered back at Bucky who was still curled in bed, eyeing Vinnie with annoyance, barely aware of he room he’d trashed the previous night. Anwyn's giggle softened his grouchy expression. “Better get up Buck, before he finishes what you started in beatin’ down my cabin.”


	9. Oh, Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the remnants of Hydra found Bucky is revealed, and of course...Anwyn knows a man with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh:
> 
> DUW DYWEDWCH - God damn it
> 
> Spanish:
> 
> Pajarita- Little Bird

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me.” Anwyn sighed around a mouthful of apple pie, pinching the bridge of her nose. She dropped the schematics she was holding on the table. “His arm. Because OF COURSE they put a tracker in his arm…Communist pricks...”Bucky sat silently, fists clenched in his lap while Vinnie cleaned his rifle and nodded. “At least it’s just a splinter of the group…not many of ‘em left after that Captain America got done with ‘em.” Anwyn was nodding numbly at him over her pie plate, tapping her fingers on the table and chewing her lip.

Vinnie raised his eyebrow and continued. “But tall, dark and brooding here runs the risk of being tailed from now on if ya can’t get that sucker outta there. You too, coincidentally, since ya seem to be attached at the hip.” The last bit was said with a knowing smirk. Bucky tensed, annoyed at the mouthy old bear and even more annoyed that he was right. He didn’t want to put Anwyn at risk. Yet the thought of being given a second opportunity at...well, everything, just to have to give it up made him nauseous.

She looked up and sighed again. “I know a guy. Getting him here is gonna break more than few rules though.” Vinnie peered at her over the oiled rag in his hand and jerked his head towards Bucky. “Even if ya fix this problem, how do ya plan on keepin’ him hid anyway? His face has been all over the news. The whole damn world knows ‘bout him and HYDRA now.” Anwyn shrugged. “People see what they wanna see, Vin. A shave, a haircut an’ a nice set of business clothes…an’ nobody would look twice.”

Bucky shook his head. She couldn’t be serious…hiding in plain sight? He reached over and laid his right hand on her leg. “I’ll leave and figure something out. That would be best. Anwyn, you can’t keep puttin' yourself-“ “You shut your mouth this instant, James Buchanan Barnes!” She snapped at him so suddenly both he and Vinnie nearly fell out of their chairs and stared at her, wide eyed. 

Vinnie recovered his composure first, returning his attention to his rifle and his rag. Bucky continued to stare at Anwyn, at a loss for words as he registered the panic in her eyes. She was afraid for him. Beneath that was determination. He remembered that look…hell itself was coming for whoever got in her way.

“I found you intending ta help ya, an’ that’s exactly what I will be doin’.” She grabbed the hand on her leg and clutched it fiercely, Bucky silently marveling at the strength in her slender fingers. “Stormy! Send for Rocky. I’d bet anythin’ he’s still tied up in South America with Eira. She can jump em both here an’ we’ll figure somethin’ out. Run decontamination on the grounds outside.” 

She shoved her empty plate away from her and stood up, letting go of Bucky’s hand. “One of ya get up an’ help me get these idiots into the tank so I can incinerate ‘em. Can’t be leavin’ evidence around.” Vinnie rose without a word and pulled the small table out of the way while Anwyn pushed the button hidden in the drawer. 

Bucky stepped into her path as she headed for the stairs. “We can load ‘em in…I’ll come get you when we’re ready. Take a few minutes for yourself.” Bucky guiltily remembered all the very recent bruises and fresh scars that had dotted her flesh the night before. She had more color in her face today that she did when he’d put her to bed, drugged and wounded. But he knew she needed any break he could give her. 

Anwyn stared at him a moment before her face softened with exhaustion. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that her body had begun to fail her before she had learned about Project Insight. Then several weeks of sleep deprivation, worry, jumping, fighting, being wounded and healing repeatedly had exacted an additional toll on her mentally and physically. She hung her head slightly. There would be no more putting off her injections once she had Bucky some place safe. It wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

Standing aside she nodded. “Thank you, Bucky.” He smiled softly at her and nodded before following Vinnie down into the dark room, leaving her to flop down on the sofa. Vinnie had cleaned up the blood and put the cabin back in order before waking them, and she was beyond grateful for his help. He was sometimes a cantankerous, difficult old coot…but he had a soft spot for his friends. So did she. She felt herself smiling; she knew just how she was going to pay him back for getting him into this mess. 

Within fifteen minutes, Vinnie was clomping back up the stairs to retrieve her. Nothing in the dark room would work for anyone but a Sentinel, it was all tuned into their biometrics. Anwyn plodded back down the stairs and pressed her hand into the scanner near the tank. They all stood silently, watching white hot flames burst to life inside.  
Most of the Sentinel bases had disposal units such as this one, Rocky had insisted on it. He’d tinkered for months to get the calibrations right; nothing that went inside left a trace when the disposal tank was done running through it’s cycles. Rocky had also created protocols for decontaminating surfaces inside each property they used, but those ran automatically. One less thing for her to concern herself with when they moved on. 

Vinnie stood to the side with Bucky, arms crossed, and watched the disposal unit run through it’s cycles. Bucky didn’t seem phased, he noticed. _”Probably seen, and done worse, as the Winter Soldier.”_ Vinnie thought. He found himself remembering the first time he’d seen Anwyn do what she did best. She’d bled out of the shadows like a specter and gutted his tormentors, eyes glowing like coals behind her mask. 

They had been the worst of the bunch, hit-men with no limits. Murder or torture. Men, women, kids. He still remembered the rage in Anwyn’s eyes as he’d explained who they were after she’d cut him loose. She had ordered him to stay below while she eliminated everyone in the house and returned for him. 

A sensible man would have been terrified of her, her colleagues, what they did in the world. She was a mutant super soldier from a super-secret organization that was founded by God only knew who. His friend would have been frightening enough on her own, but there were five others like her. And they didn’t fuck around. But he never claimed to be sensible…and frankly, he admired her. Power became it's own master for many who tasted it, but that was a temptation that she had not given into. 

Anwyn had a temper but stuck to her guns and did what she felt was right. She was fair, tough and didn’t target anyone that hadn’t harmed or killed innocent people for personal gain. She believed in second chances. So here he was, a reformed criminal …now a contact for a group that would give any government in the known world an absolute shit-fit if they realized what these people were capable of. 

When the unit clicked off, she started back up the stairs without a word. Bucky and Vinnie fell in line behind her, equally silent. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Anwyn was brooding over how to keep Bucky safe and about the unpleasant week awaiting her when she returned home. Vinnie was brooding over how to keep his stubborn friend from doing anything stupid. _“Then again, harboring an internationally wanted assassin is about as peak stupid as a person can get…”_ he mused to himself. And Bucky was brooding about pretty much everything…from HYDRA, to his arm, to Anwyn, to his uncertain future, to his unknown past. 

As the brooding woman reached the top of the stairs, she let out a stunned screech and leapt backward into Bucky. He, in turn, stumbled into Vinnie who let out a string of curses. A lilting voice teased “Whatever this is about had best be important. Ya cost me a head an’ some cash.” Bucky and Vinnie jostled each other to see what was going on as she started laugh and bolted up the last remaining steps. 

“DUW DYWEDWCH! EIRA! Can’t ya ever just knock!?” Bucky made it to the top of the stairs in time to see Anwyn’s sister wrap her in a tight hug. “Never. I enjoy scarin’ the snot out of ya.” A curly haired Hispanic man with glasses stood off to the side, backpack over one shoulder, trying and failing to smother his laughter. 

Eira was still laughing and babbling at Anwyn in Welsh when she caught sight of Vinnie and smiled broadly. Her face quickly fell into a mask of confusion when she saw Bucky. She shoved her taller sibling to the side and glared at her, and then glared at Bucky. “What the hell?…He…he isn’t dead. And that’s….”her eyes trailed to his arm. “Oh no. Oh, hell…” she uttered. Anwyn nodded. “Bit of a situation here. Didn’t just call ya over for tea an’ sweets.” 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
The tiny cabin was cramped as Vinnie sprawled on the sofa with a beer and book while Awnyn, Bucky, Eira and Rocky crowded around the small kitchen table. Rocky had eyed the schematics they’d found, doodled out his own on his tablet and was now examining Bucky’s arm with a thoughtful expression. He tapped the metal arm and nodded to himself, scribbling down more notes. It had taken Anwyn two hours of explanations to bring her companions up to speed on his situation. Bucky eyed Rocky uneasily with icy blue eyes, but found it difficult to feel threatened by the slight man. 

Eira had been ready to help her former brother in law immediately. Rocky, always the voice of pragmatism, had taken more convincing. He’d rattled off no less than fifteen scenarios where harboring the Winter Soldier resulted in death for one of them or their ward. And no less than ten scenarios resulting in exposure for one or more Sentinels.  
Finally, he’d been silenced when the sisters had convinced him Bucky could be as much of an asset as a hindrance…and that refusing to help him was giving an enemy an edge. Rocky was always looking for an opportunity to gain an advantage, and Anwyn knew she had him when he realized Bucky was a genetically advanced human with strengths to match any of theirs. 

“They put a tracker…in your arm. Clever. Need to scan… be sure there are no other surprises hidden away in there. HYDRA is known for nasty surprises. It’s remarkably advanced too, considering who crafted it.” He ran a hand through his curly black hair, brown eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of a challenge. “Alright then Pajarita, no more fretting. I can fix your terrifying, broken boyfriend. But not here. Eira, I suppose you can get us a jump point to Los Angeles? The lab there will be sufficient. Don’t forget Anwyn’s car, or she’ll have another fit. You too, Pops. You may be on someone’s radar now.” 

Vinnie looked up for the first time. “Nope, no way. City life isn’t my deal anymore kid.” Anwyn frowned at him. “No arguing. You are comin’ ta stay with me for awhile… the garage fridge is full of beer that needs drank.” She finished with a smile. Vinnie glared at her but his eyes softened when he saw her concern. He knew, deep down, that if she was worried…it was bad. “Fine, fine. But I leave when I want.” “She nodded. “Fair enough.” 

Bucky had been silent so far, fidgeting with a loose string on the long sleeved black shirt he wore, sleeves pushed back so Rocky could examine him. “Can you really get us all through to wherever we are going…in one piece?” Eira and Anwyn both broke into giggles. “How do ya think we pull off all of our raids? It wasn’t magic…just me. Sometimes Wyn. Usually me.” Eira teased him. 

“Fair warning…your arm will probably be a paper weight for a few hours after the jump. Most electronic gadgets wonk out. Probably for the best…should kill that tracker long enough for Rocky to yank it out.” Anwyn told him as she stood up and stretched. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later they had all filed outside and stood around staring at one another, bags piled in and on the car. The three Sentinels looked unbothered. Vinnie looked like he might throw up; he had been through this several times before with Anwyn and it still unnerved him. Bucky was so tense that he looked like he might punch anything that moved too fast. Eira smiled at them. “Ease up boys, it’ll be over with before ya know it.” Before anybody could object, Eira lifted a hand nonchalantly and everything went dark and cold all at once


	10. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one evening! If you skipped ahead here, you may want to go back one. :)
> 
> This is a long one. Definitely some angst, some fluff, some suspense in this. :) Buuuuuut Bucky is down a tracking device now, and we get a small hint (you'll miss it if not paying attention lol) at just how well connected our Sentinel friends REALLY are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations (missing accents, I know so please bear with me lol. I couldn't get them to transfer from my word doc to this for whatever reason!)
> 
> Pajarita, necesito diez minutos mas - Little bird, I need 10 more minutes.
> 
> Mas rapido - faster

Bucky felt his knees crack against hard concrete as he doubled over, violently expelling the contents of his stomach. His left arm was, in fact, useless. He leaned heavily on his right to hold himself up as the world spun around him, vision blurred and dark. He was vaguely aware of Vinnie nearby, doing the same thing he was. Hands smoothed through his hair, pulling it away from his face. 

“The first few times are always disorienting. It gets easier.” Her voice was soft, touch gentle. He heard Vinnie groan a few feet away. “Don’t you believe that lyin’ she-devil, son.” Followed by more retching sounds and Anwyn’s indignant snort. Bucky shoved himself partly upright, still on his knees, leaning heavily into her leg and peered around. A garage? A large garage, with cars under covers and tools strewn about. Eira and Rocky were a few feet away, completely unphased.

The world spun slower and slower until everything fell into sharp relief. So sharp it almost hurt to look at anything, and the dim light from the small windows above burned like a thousand suns. Fingers still held his hair back and smoothed across his shoulders, trying to soothe the nausea. Finally, he pushed all the way to his feet and Anwyn tugged his left arm over her shoulders to help balance him. He was still woozy and sincerely hoped he never had to do that again.

Vinnie was on his feet next, leaning against the car and more or less recovered. He was glaring down at a grinning Eira. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she brushed a few tendrils of brown hair out of her eyes. “Come on. Ya get better at this all the time. Gonna start takin’ ya on missions!” She teased him. “Can it.” His retort might have sounded harsh if he hadn’t been smiling at her. “So where are we, kid? This don’t look inviting. You promised me sun and beer.”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Oh, how wrong Vinnie had been. Beautiful, inviting, incredible. Paradise. This was exactly the sort of place most people would love to spend months in. Bucky had gawked as they’d clomped into a massive house from the garage…the house was stunning. Anwyn had not been joking when she said her line of work paid her well...the house had to have cost her a fortune.

Eira had tossed bags on the tiled kitchen floor and started rummaging around in the fridge as soon as they had arrived. She’d pinned all of them with a pointed look and mumbled something about jumping making her hungry. Anwyn had engaged in an animated conversation (argument?) in Spanish with Rocky, leaving Bucky and Vinnie to wander. 

The two of them shuffled aimlessly around and discovered just how large the property actually was. A sprawling four-bedroom, three bath with a guest house nestled in a beautiful back yard. Vinnie had quickly laid claim to it, grumbling about being too old for room-mates. Flawless landscaping and a small fountain made the backyard seem like an oasis. The décor reminded him of Anwyn in many ways, she obviously spent more time here than the other properties he had seen. The large black and white cat strutting around as if it owned the place gave further testament to that observation. She had always adored cats.

Bucky was perched on a sofa in the small office he'd found, filled with books. Definitely Anwyn's, and he made a mental note to see about borrowing a few. He was stroking the purring animal with his right arm, irked about the uselessness of his left, when Rocky came strolling in. “We need to get started on your arm sooner rather than later.” Noticing the instant tension in the blue-eyed man’s posture he plopped down next to him and smiled. “Anwyn will be present. And we can make sure you don’t feel a thing. The schematics indicated you have some feeling with the prosthetic. ” Bucky nodded. “Some. They connected it to nerves somehow. I feel pressure, temperature.” Rocky hummed and waggled his fingers at the cat. “Nerve block or full sedation, your choice.” 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The lab Rocky had wanted to work in was extraordinary, full of equipment that Bucky couldn’t even begin to imagine a purpose for. Suits and weapons lined one wall, and another was filled with screens and computers. An archive of sorts, perhaps? It was evident that each Sentinel had a workspace given the multiple rooms, but Rocky had designed it all. The lab was easily sixty feet under the house, cut into the soil and reinforced with concrete and layers of metals that Bucky could only guess at. The entrance was hidden behind a bookcase in Anwyn's office. _"Like something out of a mystery novel..."_ he'd thought to himself, with a touch of amusement.

Rocky had led him to a small room, clearly the room they used for treating injuries since it was filled with medical equipment. He’d administered a nerve block for the left arm, drawn blood from his right and set up a machine Bucky didn’t recognize to take scans of the left arm. He squirmed uneasily as Rocky secured the restraints on the stiff mattress. Laying there bare chested, with bright lights above, and being bound was too familiar. At first he'd argued, but Rocky had made it clear that it was necessary for at least the arms to keep him from moving too much during the procedure. His chest and legs remained free, at least. 

Anxiety clawed at his throat and burned through his chest; this was almost more than he could stand and nothing had even happened yet. Some blood drawn, vitals measured. The scans for his arm had finished and Rocky was peering intently at the projection on the wall above Bucky's head. “Well of course they put it THERE. ” He grumbled. “Dios mio. Alright. We’re gonna get started. We won’t have much longer before that device goes back online. I can start a Valium drip for your nerves since you refuse full sedation..."

The sounds of cabinets opening and closing sounded behind him and Bucky squirmed again. “You sure you know what the hell you’re doing?” His voice was low and quiet. The thin man leaned over him, every movement conveying confidence, and gently inserted a small IV into his right arm. “Moreso than your previous associates. Give me an hour, and you’ll be as free of a man as we can make you.” He patted the right shoulder in an amiable manner.

”Free to go talk to a certain little bird about all that mess in your head about her. ” Hiss eyes snapped to Rocky’s in shock. “What?” Rocky’s eyes were sparkling with mirth. “I am more just a pretty face and a big brain!” Laughter bubbled up from deep in his belly. “I can read any thought not well hidden. Be still now, time to fix you before she breaks this pretty face of mine!”

Any additional questions or argument Bucky might have made slipped from him like water flowing out of a broken vase as the Valium flooded his mind. A dose that would have been lethal to a normal person was just enough to send him into an intoxicated, barely coherent haze. He only just registered Anwyn entering the lab a few minutes later and removing his boots, tucking a soft blanket around his feet and legs. He could hear her speaking to him softly; words he understood but couldn’t make sense of. Bucky felt the familiar sensation of the plates in his left arm opening as Rocky set to work.

His mind slipped in and out of past and present, consciousness and unconsciousness. Memories of his family, childhood memories of rescuing Steve from fights he couldn’t win and various adventures. He could see them in his mind, the two of them laughing as they sprinted through a dark alley after sneaking out at night so they could go to a late movie. 

Bucky had flirted with the girls in front of them for half the movie until Steve had threatened to dump his popcorn on his head. Fits of giggles and whispers broke out and he’s nudged Steve in the ribs indignantly. He knew his chances had sank faster than Steve did the time he’d dared him to leap into the deep end of the neighborhood swimming pool.

The scene shifted to cozy nights curled in bed with Anwyn under the thick down comforter, reading to each other into the wee hours. Inevitably, this ended with the book tossed aside and the two of them wrestling around in the bed laughing. He felt himself smiling against her lips as she tried to wiggle from under him. “Say uncle and I’ll let ya up doll.” He dug his fingers into her sides and she laughed harder. “Not a chance in hell, Sergeant Barnes!” came the gasping reply right before she angled her legs into his belly, fingers into his armpits and managed to flip him over. She pinned his arms over his head, wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned at him triumphantly.

Memories of missions in WWII... Sniping Nazis from impossible angles, followed by victorious hooting from Falsworth. More than a few wounds, both physically and to his pride….that fueled the desire to do more, be better, to win. Dirt-smeared scraps of paper that served as letters to his loved ones…and well-worn, well-read letters in perfect cursive that came packaged with candies for him to share. Dernier laughing maniacally and swearing in French before blowing something all to hell. A zip-line, a train barreling along at an unnerving speed….the sensation of falling.

Then it was cold and dark. Screaming until his voice gave out and searing pain in his arm. Deprivation. Zola’s face slipped across his vision and smiled viciously at him. “You vil be ze new fist ov HYDRA.” He could hear the handler calmly, slowly stating the words. One by one, control and humanity fading.

He forced his eyes open in a panic, jerking against the restraints. Bucky whipped his head around wildly, trying to determine where he was. Beyond terror, he felt his control slipping, panic allowing his conditioning to take hold…allowing the assassin to take control. “Let me up, let me go!”

"Pajarita, necesito diez minutos mas...” Bucky heard the words but didn’t understand them. His eyes focused on the dark haired woman who’d pressed her arms down over his shoulders and down his stomach from above him, pinning him to the table. Her face loomed closer to his. “Easy dear, its alright. Almost done.” He thrashed around against her weight and the restraints. “LET ME GO!” He screamed. Anwyn winced and looked away, staring at Rocky. “Mas rapido…he can’t handle this right now.”

The blanket was kicked to the floor as the panicked man thrashed around, screaming obscenities. He felt a restraining arm lift, fingers brushing over his brow and pierced Anwyn with an angry glare. Very little of Bucky was present…he was all icy fury and the promise of death. Only the faintest glimmer of recognition and fear lay hidden deep beyond the cold anger. 

He whipped his head away from her and kicked out again, pulling at the restraints on his arms. A metallic screech echoed in the room. The restraints had been crafted from a combination of alloys, primarily vibranium, so she wasn’t worried he’d break free. These were the same kind of restraints used to hold Sentinels during injections and none of them had managed to break them yet.

She pressed her arms down against him harder. “C’mon Bucky, hang in there. He’s nearly done."

Anwyn closed her eyes, lips going into a tight line as Bucky let out another blood-curdling scream again. “FUCKIN' LET ME GO! LET. ME. GO!” He fought against her arms where she pinned him. Strong. Even with one arm down. What Zola had done to him had made him so impossibly strong. He screamed again and began cursing in Russian as Rocky sorted through wires, digging deeper into the arm with his brow furrowed. Bucky was teetering on the edge of losing himself to the Winter Soldier.

“Hurry up!” Anwyn spat. Rocky shook his head at her. “Can’t rush. It’s too close to the power source. You want him fried? Do something, he knows you!” She took a deep breath as Bucky screamed and cursed at her again. The restraint on his right arm let out another metallic groan as he pulled against it. “Fuck me sideways, he may actually break it…” Anwyn cursed to herself internally.

“As time goes by,  
You must remember this…” 

Her voice was soft, right next to Bucky’s ear and he screamed again, still thrashing. He swung his head at her and she leaned aside to avoid the attempted head-butt. Rocky glanced up for a moment, unused to hearing her sing. She had a beautiful singing voice. A voice that had earned her the name "Nightingale", but she rarely sang.  
Bucky’s eyes darted to the right, where her face was barely visible. His breathing was rough, eyes wild, face flushed. Sweat beaded his brow and he was shaking from head to toe. Anwyn slowly lowered her face back down to his ear and continued to sing, voice barely audible. 

“A kiss is still a kiss,  
A sigh is just a sigh…” 

He jerked against her arms and the restraints again, but didn’t scream. His jaw was set, forehead furrowed...Every muscle in his body strained and tensed. The right restraint gave out and snapped as Anwyn threw herself on top of him. She pinned his right arm down with both of hers, and clenched his torso with her thighs. Her newly healed shoulder ached and every muscle in her body throbbed at the exertion to keep him pinned. She bit her lip as he pushed up against her, fighting to be free. 

Rocky jabbed him with a syringe full of something she could only assume was another sedative and Bucky’s strength failed him. "That won't last long and any more will likely kill him. Keep him down." Came a muffled voice as Rocky returned his attention to the task at hand. Anwyn glanced over at Rocky, and then back to Bucky. He was clearly drugged but his steel eyes were feral. Anwyn stared back. Determined. She saw something familiar blossom in the deep blue depths as she took another breath and continued the song. 

“The fundamental things apply as time goes by,  
And when two lovers woo….  
They still say "I love you,"  
On that you can rely.” 

Rocky worked as quickly as he dared, wanting to get his part of this done and get out of the room. His actions had partly been responsible for triggering his laconic patient into this episode. He could defend himself well enough, but not against a man that Anwyn would kill him for killing. A rampaging James Barnes would be a force to be reckoned with. One his friend would be responsible for subduing…She would not be gentle if pressed, and that would shatter trust she had managed to build. And break her heart. Her affection for HYDRA's living weapon was evident, at least to a man that could read minds. 

“No matter what the future brings, as time goes by,  
Moonlight and love songs never out of date.” 

Bucky was silent, his breathing more even as he stared up at her, focused on her voice. Her eyes were closed now. The song was familiar. Rudy Vallee. It was by Rudy Vallee. From 1943. He took in a shaky breath and his entire body shuddered. His heart still pounded and panic still flooded his senses but awareness had begun to seep back into his veins. This wasn’t Siberia. This wasn’t Zola using him as a human lab-rat. This was Anwyn, her Sentinels, and this was help. This was a chance to be free. 

“Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate,  
Woman needs man, and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny  
It's still the same old story” 

Blue eyes closed and he felt Rocky jerk something from his arm, followed by a metallic clang on the floor and a crunch as the curly haired man stomped on whatever he dropped. “Got it.” More metallic clicks sounded as the wiry little man furiously put his arm right again. He became aware of the sheer strength in Anwyn’s hands as she restrained him, the heat radiating from her body. He could feel her shaking, despite the force she exerted on him. 

“A fight for love and glory,  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers…  
as time goes by…” 

Rocky scrambled out of the room, calling for Eira to meet him in the lab. Bucky heard the words “…Barely in control…” as the footsteps faded. He heard Anwyn mutter at Stormy to seal the room…she was sealing herself in here with him? After this? 

He could feel her breath across his sweat-slicked skin, and opened his eyes slowly. Gaze drifting downward, he took in the faint glow from her veins, and then he looked back up at her. She’d bitten her lip so hard earlier that he could see the teeth marks. Familiar eyes had turned a shade of copper to match her veins. She was strung as tightly as a bowstring, ready to snap. 

“Are ya with me?” she asked softly. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but jerked a nod instead. "Ya know who I am, who you are?" He nodded again. Astonishment filled him as all the fight left her and she slumped over, burying her face into the mattress next to his head. She released her iron grip on his arm and moved her hands to his shoulders. He was afraid to move and startle her…but he could hear her breathing hitch with the undeniable hiccup sounds of crying.


	11. Shut up, Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One problem solved, another one pops up. 
> 
> Also...Gratuitous fluff, some sexual themes in the aftermath of Bucky's outburst. Because that's what we all do after a meltdown, right? ;)

“I didn’t even think, I just wanted that fuckin’ thing outta your arm before they found you again.” She was openly sobbing now as her hands fidgeted with the remaining strap and released it. “I’m sorry, we shoulda found another way to-“ Bucky sat up abruptly, shrugging off the straps and dragged her up with him. He wrapped his right arm around her and pressed her into his chest. “You were tryin' to help and you did. Thank you.” His nerves were raw and he craved her touch, but more, he wanted to soothe her. It was unnerving to see her in tears.

He felt tears on his skin as she ducked her head.. “I’ve done nothin’ but push ya since I found you. Push ya ta let me help, push ya ta this place an' that place, push ya into situations without thinkin’ of how it might affect ya. That’s all I know how ta do is push, push, PUSH.” He let out a breath and squeezed her again. “Shut up, Barnes.” She lifted her head, face red and tear streaked. She stared and was silent before whispering a single word. “What?” “That’s what you used to say me when I was being unreasonable. Shut up, Barnes.” A strangled laugh escaped her. “You remember that?” The smile he gave her was sad but he nodded. 

She hung her head and stared down, not meeting his eyes. Shame filled her, she had wanted results and not been careful about how she got them. “He deserves more than my demanding ass tellin’ him what ta do, Just like those pricks that turned him into their puppet…” she told herself angrily. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts because his hold on her tightened again before he spoke. “Stop it, Anwyn. I’ve survived worse than all of this. You at least meant well.” She still didn’t look up, and he could hear her sniffle again. 

Bucky felt the familiar prickle of his left arm where it connected to his body. Rocky had gotten done none too soon, the arm was functional again. He flexed it, testing it as a barely audible hum was generated by his hesitant movements. Deciding to take a chance, he shakily lifted her chin with his left hand. Her eyes were still downcast and he whispered her name, causing her to look at him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. He hoped to soothe her, convey his affection and show her that her worry was baseless. He was alright, and it was because of her.

Anwyn sat stunned, mesmerized by the pair of lips against her own. When was the last time someone had kissed her? How many nights had she lain awake thinking that she’d give up everything for a single kiss, a single touch from the man she had lost so suddenly and unfairly? This wasn’t actually happening, right? 

Bucky pulled away, feeling a little defeated at her lack of response. _“Way to fuck it all up man.”_ He thought. A thought that was silenced as Anwyn wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him back to her. Her lips were warm, hungry against his own. Greedy to taste more of him. If he died at that moment, James Buchanan Barnes would have died a happy man.

Fire hotter than anything this woman could conjure flooded his body and he pulled her into his lap, crushing her to his chest with both arms. Bucky nipped her lower lip and licked it, massaging her tongue with his own. Time stood still as they tried to devour one another through kisses, a chorus of soft sighs and moans echoing in the small, sealed room. Her fingers dug into his back and he growled into her mouth.

Bucky could feel her skin growing warmer under his fingers as his hands wandered her body. Heat that most would not have been able to withstand against their skin was a balm for him. She was the fire to melt the ice in his soul; warmth to soothe the chill that still haunted him from decades in cryofreeze. She was a burning beacon in the shadowy darkness of his memories. _"God I love this woman...."_ The thought echoed in his head, every bit as loud to him as his heart pounding with his arousal.

He leaned her back against the stiff mattress under them and trailed kisses over her jaw and neck. Settled between her thighs, chest pressing to hers, he knew she could feel the evidence of his thoughts pressed against her and he didn’t care. His eyes met hers and words were unnecessary. Reflected in her eyes was the same affection, desire, and amazement he felt. He stroked her cheeks, his face hovering just above hers and rubbed his nose against hers. They shared breath for a few moments more before Anwyn pressed herself to him and captured his lips in another desperate kiss. 

His hands trailed down her sides, slipping under the soft black t-shirt she was wearing to caress the skin beneath. She whimpered and all but melted at the touch, wrapping her arms up over his neck as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Her hips lifted to grind against his and Bucky almost lost all control of himself then. A metal hand reached down to grasp at her bottom and she wrapped a leg over his hips, giving him more access and pressing herself closer to him. They both panted as he ground his hardness into her though their clothes. 

When Bucky finally forced himself to pull away from her, he was out of breath and his heart was pounding so fast he thought it might burst. He had to stop now or he was going to take her on that lumpy, stiff mattress in the cold lab....and if she'd have him again, that was not where he wanted to join her body with his. Anwyn stared back at him, soft wonder in her eyes and lips all rosy from his ministrations. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she brought her lips back to his skin, peppering his cheeks and jaw with kisses. “I guess you’re ok then?” His response was to bury his face into her hair. A soft sigh of contentment left him. He lifted himself off of her and rolled to his side, spooning her as he kissed her shoulder. 

Laying curled together, nuzzling one another was how Eira found them after Rocky overrode Anwyn’s order to seal the lab. Eira crossed her arms and chuckled. “Some things never change. Ya try ta kill each other, then kiss an’ make up. Adorable.” Anwyn waved her off with an indignant sigh but her sister wasn’t having it; she strode over and jerked on the arm hanging off the bed. 

“Huh uh. We fixed his problem, but you still have yours. Its been eight years since ya had a full series of injections, ya realize that? By all rights, ya shouldn’t be in good health or able to control your abilities AT ALL. You’re three years overdue, ya stubborn cow, an’ ya aren’t goin’ one more day. Get. Up.” Bucky peered down at Anwyn, concerned look on his face. With her eyes, she begged him not to start in on her as well and reluctantly sat up. 

“Take him somewhere away from here for it then...Observatory, a movie, anything. This past couple of weeks has been hard enough on him.” Anwyn grumbled at her sister as she stood up. Bucky stood and started to protest but she dropped her fingers over his lips and looked at him with eyes full of affection and exhaustion. “Shut up, Barnes.” She let out a soft chuckle as he smiled against her fingers and shook his head. “I need ya ta trust me, just a bit longer. You don’t wanna see this Buck.” 

He wrapped his hand around her fingers and held them to his lips, enjoying the warmth that poured off of her in waves. Anwyn leaned in and kissed his jaw, murmuring in his ear so soft he barely heard her. “Just a little more unpleasantness, then we can get ya settled in. Get ya a fresh start somehow.” Nervous excitement and worry roiled in his stomach at her words. A fresh start. It seemed too much for someone like him to hope for, but he believed her. 


	12. Sun, Sand and Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives a life-changing gift and goes on a small, mandatory field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings here besides tagged. There are 2 whole years between The Winter Soldier and Civil War, and I feel like we need an explanation of how Bucky remained hidden. 
> 
> This chapter gives an extremely non-canon option as to how that might have been possible. A new job, a new life, a fantastic disguise...fluff to come in chapter 13, and smut in chapter 14. :) 
> 
> I am thinking this will wrap up at about 20 chapters (will cover timeline between The Winter Solider and Age of Ultron) before the next phase of this little series starts, just prior to Civil War. 
> 
> Still toying with the idea of revamping as a reader insert, for those who enjoy that sort of a tale as well. Open to suggestions on that front. :) Enjoy darlings! <3

Leaving Anwyn alone with Rocky, to have God knew what done to her set his nerves on edge more than he thought possible. Being unable to help or protect her made him want to snap necks and punch holes in things. Rocky had come to retrieve Anwyn shortly after Eira had barged in on the two of them. While Rocky prepped her for the procedure, her sister had taken Bucky out back to the guest house. 

Vinnie had broken out a set of clippers, sat him in a chair in the small kitchenette and demanded he sit still. Bucky found it strange that such an ordinary man, who knew who he was and what he had done, seemed so wholly unafraid of him. The old man had mumbled about “shitheads who could’ve at least gave a man a shave and cut for forcing him to do their damned dirty work.” and proceeded to give Bucky a surprisingly clean, neat cut and shave. Looking in the mirror he was handed, he barely recognized the face staring back. 

With his hair cut and brushed back with a bit of pomade, he looked almost like he did in his museum photo. There were a few more lines in his forehead and a few more scars, but he was surprised how normal his face looked. Clear blue eyes looked back at him, more visible without the hair. Without the stubble he’d grown used to, his jaw looked strong and the small cleft in his chin was visible.

Eira smiled at him, handing him a pair of nice jeans and a blue button down she’d snagged from the clothes Anwyn had purchased for him before they left DC. “Get dressed, we’re goin’ ta the Pier ta go people watchin’ an’ get some food.” Vinnie snorted, cleaning his clippers and Eira swatted him as Bucky headed to the small bathroom to change. Being out in public was not something he felt ready for, and he was absolutely going to inform Eira of that once he was dressed.

“Shut your gab Vin, Anwyn all but ordered us outta here. Wanna go? Usually an old lady sellin’ churros down there.” Vinnie shrugged and set his clippers down. “You buyin’?” Eira nodded and Vinnie smiled. “I’m in. Not turnin’ down free food.” Eira was rattling off things to do when Bucky walked out of the bathroom, dressed and looking like a new man. He shoved his metal hand into his pocket, reminding himself to go inside the main house for his glove. 

“Listen, I don’t want-“ Eira had other plans, and cut him off. “Give me your left hand.” She ordered with a smile. Reluctantly, Bucky pulled it from his pocket and held it up for her to see. She slipped what looked like a watch over his wrist and buckled it into place. It was rectangular, with a shiny black surface that lit up with the time and date. Her eyes flicked up at him as she smiled again and tapped it three times. 

To Bucky’s total amazement, a thin gray membrane spread from the watch over his hand and up his wrist, color shifting to match the tone of his skin. It spread down his fingertips, even forming what looked like fingernails. “What the hell…” he breathed, lifting his hand to his face. He twisted his hand around, watching the synthetic skin spread. Blue eyes were open wide in surprise, and his lips parted as he took a deep, shaky breath.

“Bio-nanites. Still experimental but functional.” Eira said softly. “Nanotechnology isn’t new but nobody else has applied it quite like this yet. Its somethin’ Rocky's been workin’ on for a while, for more effective disguises.” She leaned against the sofa behind her. “It gets harder all the time for us ta go unnoticed in this world filled with technological wonders.” 

Bucky ran the fingers of his right hand over his left, marveling at how realistic it looked. Nobody would ever know. With his hair cut, face shaved and this THING camouflaging his hand, he could possibly go unnoticed. The membrane that had formed even felt almost like flesh, smooth, warm and crisscrossed with fine hairs. A thrill jolted him from head to toe. _“How is this even possible, how far does it…”_ he thought.

He unbuttoned the shirt and jerked it off his left side. The membrane spread up to his shoulder; not a trace of metal was visible. The thick bands of scars on his shoulder were still there, the only proof that anything was amiss. Touching his bicep, he found the texture to the same as his hand. He looked normal, at least as normal as they could make him. Eira still watched him, faint smile on her face. “Amazing isn’t it? Wyn doesn’t know Rocky got it ta work yet, she’s gonna flip ta see this. Will make a new life easier if ya can hide that. Soooo happy birthday, Christmas, whatever?”

Bucky looked up at her, feeling a wave of gratitude…and the finality of a decision deep in his stomach. “I can’t just go back into society and pretend. HYDRA made me into a weapon…so point me at a target that deserves it.” Eira blinked a few times, surprise written all over her face. “You’ll have ta ask Wyn, Bucky. You’ll run jobs with her if she agrees…It’s not my call ta make. But I like the idea, some poetic justice in it.” Bucky pulled the shirt back over his shoulder and began buttoning it again, feeling a confidence, strength and sense of freedom he had not felt in decades. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been late afternoon when they arrived at the Santa Monica Pier, and Bucky could hardly contain his amazement. Milling throngs of people, the small amusement park OVER the water, and the lines of vendors. Eira had given him a cell phone, some cash and then dragged him and Vinnie all over. They had wandered in companionable silence, just taking in the sun, eating tidbits bought from vendors and picking up knick-knacks. 

Bucky watched the world from behind a pair of sunglasses; edgy about being so exposed in public. He watched every single person that they passed, but nobody gave him a single suspicious look. For all his anxiety, he had to admit to being surprised. Anwyn had been right…the right clothes, the right place…and people saw what they wanted to see. 

More than a few women eyed him, but Eira had looped her arm through his and pulled him along. “Were they making eyes at me?” he asked softly, and bit his lip when Eira burst into fits of soft giggles. “Has the infamous James Barnes forgotten what flirting is or how it’s done? Ya sure knew how back in the day. Considerin’ that ya don’t look like a murderous emo Terminator now, yes…women are gonna look.” 

He decided not to ask what “emo” or “Terminator” were. There were too many things to learn about in the modern world and that was not high on the priority list. “I’m not interested.” He muttered and adjusted his sunglasses. Vinnie glanced at him then, mouth full of churro and chuckled knowingly deep in his throat. 

The odd trio wandered around for a few more hours, Eira insistent that they ride the Ferris wheel a few times before she allowed them to head back. Night was quickly approaching, and a chill had seeped into the air. Still, the view from the top of the wheel was incredible. Ocean as far as the eye could see, creating a quiet hiss where it kissed the beach. Beach gave way to city, which gave way to mountains. 

The clean, fresh air was tinged with salt and a bit of humidity. Peals of laughter and the sound of waves echoed below them. The last bit of sun was slipping beyond the horizon, painting the sky in vibrant shades of pinks, oranges and blues. He could understand why Anwyn had chosen this area to settle in. It thrummed with life, excitement…and was filled with peaceful beauty underneath the surface.

Eira broke the comfortable silence, almost as if she had read his thoughts. “Ya know she tried Brooklyn for a while, ta see the place ya grew up. It was too much emotionally, an’ too cold. So she traveled for a few years. After the Sentinel Project, she settled here. We’re all spread out all over usually, makes reacting ta a regional crisis easier. An’ detection harder. I think this is better for her…she’s been happy here for the most part.” 

Bucky nodded. “I can see why. It’s incredible, a lot to see and do here.” Vinnie glanced at him, a surprisingly friendly smile on his face. “I think you’ll be seein’ a lot more of it, kid. Get the feelin’ we’re stuck with ya, she don’t give up on people easy.” 

And just like that, the worry he’d pushed aside came back to him in a rush. Was Anwyn alright? Was whatever Rocky doing to her finished, could they go back yet? “Are we going back soon?” Eira nodded. “Should be all done. She’s gonna be weak for several days, tired, sick. Normal side effects. Always seems ta be harder for her with worse side effects than the rest of us…so she always puts it off.” She shook her head. "It'll be good for both of ya to have some down-time."


	13. In One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous fluff warning!

Bucky, Eira and Vinnie had hopped on the Metro to get back to Los Feliz, walking the short distance back to the house in silence. Night had fallen and there was a decided chill in the air, a stark contrast to the sun and warmth found during the day. The air deeper into the city smelled a bit more like ozone, tinged with the scents wafting from restaurants and the sweet smell of flowers from perfectly landscaped yards. 

The beautiful Spanish-style house loomed ahead, a few lights twinkling from the windows. Solar lights marked the path through the shrubs to the porch. Rocky met them at the door and pulled Eira aside. “She’s fine, in bed and tired. Had she waited much longer, this would be a very different story.” 

Bucky didn’t wait to hear more and made a beeline for the bedroom he had marked as Anwyn’s during his earlier explorations. He wanted to see her for himself. Nobody moved to stop him and in his haste and worry, he didn’t even knock. Slipping inside, he locked the door behind him and moved towards the figure curled in middle of the bed. A string of lights wrapped artfully in and around the sheer burgundy curtain that served as her headboard barely illuminated the room. A small fish tank bubbled quietly in the corner across the room with curious fish swimming to the surface, hoping for a meal.

Anwyn was out cold, breathing still deep and even with sleep. She hadn’t so much as even stirred at his less than quiet entrance and was partly buried under a burgundy and bronze comforter that matched the rest of the room perfectly. Her hair was a tangled, curly mess that covered part of her face and spread across the pillow like inky silk. She had apparently bathed or been washed by someone; her face was devoid of make up and her hair still appeared damp. His enhanced senses allowed him to detect the faint floral scent that clung to her skin from across the room. 

Carefully, he kicked his shoes off, peeled away his socks and padded over to examine her. He leaned over and smoothed curls away from her face, noting the dark circles that shadowed her eyes. Her flesh was flushed and considerably hotter than normal, and the barest hint of light flickered here and there under her skin. As if the fire that was so carefully controlled during her waking hours was trying to break loose and devour all in it’s path. He could see a vein in her throat pounding in time with her increased heart rate. 

Silently, Bucky slid under the edge of the blankets near her and watched her sleeping face. Worry eased into contentment in his chest. She probably felt like shit, but she was alive. He reached out a hand and laid it over hers, absently stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

The past two weeks HAD been hell…but he felt strangely hopeful. Of all the people to be alive, willing and able to help...it seemed almost like divine intervention that it was her. If he believed in any of that anymore. She’d gotten him off HYDRA radar, risked exposure to shelter him…she had gone above and beyond. 

The stubborn woman whose bed he now shared had been shot, broke no less than a dozen laws to help him, dragged her associates into it…associates who’d given him the means to at least LOOK like a whole man again. And if this strange stroke of luck held…He’d get to work with them somehow. More than anything, he wanted to have a purpose again, one to be proud of. A purpose to help balance the horrible things he had done. 

Her eyes were open now, watching him intently. Green interspersed with flecks of copper, but not illuminated. A tired smile pulled at her lips as she examined his face. “Hi Buck. Your hair looks real nice.” He scooted closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You alright?” She nodded against his chin. “Sore. Tired. Nauseated. Glad it’s over with.” He draped his arm over her hip and turned to his back, pulling her flush against his side and chest. 

Her skin was almost too hot to be comfortable against him but he didn’t care. He craved the physical closeness and human touch that he had been denied for seventy years. Thin fingers knotted in his shirt and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He reveled in the soft breath on his neck and the content sigh that escaped her. They lay there in comfortable silence until he nearly dozed off.

Her quiet voice roused him from his comfortable doze. “As good as ya look in those clothes…ya aren’t wearin’ ‘em if you’re sleepin’ in here. Have big T shirts in the third dresser drawer.” He reluctantly pulled himself away from her and crossed the room, unbuttoning the shirt as he went. Digging into the drawer as instructed, he pulled out a plain white T shirt and stopped to feed her circling fish. He figured it was safe to assume they had been forgotten in all the fuss. Flipping the lid shut on the smelly little fish flakes, he went back to join her in the warm bed. 

He kicked out of the jeans on the way over, leaving them on the floor and finished unbuttoning the shirt as he stood next to the bed. As he dropped it on the floor, standing there in only his shorts, he heard a soft gasp and looked over to the source of the sound. Anywn had sat up and was crawling across the bed, peering at his left arm with an amazed smile on her face. “Rocky got it ta work! Oh Bucky, lookit that. That facetious little geek DOES earn his keep ‘round here.” 

She grabbed his arm and turned it, admiring it. He couldn’t help but smile at the delight on her face but felt a little self-conscious. This was only a disguise after all. Under it…he was still maimed. “Looks better than metal, huh?” She tugged him down onto the bed with surprising strength and leaned against him, wrapping her hands over his. “Bucky. I’m happy to have you alive and here, with or without Rocky’s little gadgets. Don’t ya think any differently for a minute.” 

She carefully unbuckled the device and the membrane began to draw itself back to it’s source, leaving behind gleaming metal. She carefully set it on the nightstand and looked back at him. Bucky inhaled deeply, a little disappointed to see it go. A feeling that vanished as she lifted his left hand to her face and pressed her cheek into the cool metal of his palm, locking her fingers in behind his to hold it in place. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed her. 

“You need to get some rest; I didn’t mean to wake you. Just wanted to check on you.” She rubbed the tip of her nose on his and handed him the shirt that had fallen to the side. He pulled it over his head and she tugged him back further into the bed, easing the blankets over them both as he curled himself around her. Soon enough, they were asleep, a tangle of arms and legs. Both dreaming of the promises tomorrow held.


	14. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for! Smut and fluff ahead!

This morning, there was no big, bellowing old man pounding on the door to wake them. There was no rush, no immediate threat or sticky situation to worry over…so Bucky lay awake in bed, watching Anwyn sleep. Jet black curls spilled all over the pillow and her face. He ran his fingers through the silky strands, so much darker than his own chestnut brown hair. 

She had thrashed out of the covers during the night, and her shirt was pushed half way up her torso. She wore shorts, and her legs were also exposed. Her skin was several shades darker than he remembered, but she did live in a place that was warm and sunny most of the year. Bucky found himself examining her familiar body with concern and admiration. 

The bruises and cuts that had littered her flesh had faded, leaving behind unblemished skin pulled taught over lean muscle. She was definitely more muscular than she had once been, likely a side effect of the serum he figured. Her chest rose and fell with the slow breathing of sleep. Slowly, he slid down and laid his head against her torso just above her stomach. He wrapped his metal arm around her hips. The sound of her heartbeat and the warm skin on his cheek lulled him back into a doze.

Bucky lazily peered around the room, eyelids heavy and face hot from the warmth that emanated from the woman beneath him. Sunlight filtered through the windows and glittered off of the mirror and glass on the photos across the room. The faint trilling of birdsong mixed with the bubbling fish tank and soft murmurs of their companions having breakfast a few rooms over. A peaceful morning lullaby. He could smell the tangy scent of bacon, but nothing was getting him out of this bed. Not even bacon.

He felt fingers in his hair, combing through followed by a content sigh. “G’mornin.’” Bucky mumbled against her belly. Anwyn suppressed a giggle at the vibration of his low voice rolled through her. The palm of her right hand smoothed over his cheek, soft fingers tracing his jaw “Hey, c’mere.” He slid back up and nudged her aside enough to share her pillow, burrowing into it with a sigh before throwing his left arm over her and pulling her against him. 

Eyes still closed, she was smiling broadly as he smattered her face with small kisses and ran his hand up her exposed side. They lay together silently for a few minutes before Bucky cleared his throat. “I need to ask you about somethin’.” Anwyn opened her eyes and watched him patiently, curiously…fondly. Her hands found his chest, fingers ruffling the few soft hairs that smattered it.

He took a deep breath. “I know ya planned a new identity, a new life for me. But I can’t just go back into the world like some normal guy. I'm _not_ a normal guy... HYDRA made me into a weapon, I can use that. Let me help you…” 

He trailed off as her hand brushed against his cheek. “Ya thought ya didn’t have a say in what comes next?” The tight line he drew his lips into and the furrowed brow told her more than his words ever could have. She shook her head and looked down at the burgundy comforter under her. “We’ve limited options, but you DO have a say. I wouldn’t leave ya without a choice like they did…Is this what ya really want, James? This life isn’t easy.” 

He chuckled at her, but it was a sound filled with sadness and bitterness. “When has it ever been? It’s always been a fight…beatin’ up guys who were beatin’ up Steve, the Army, Zola’s goddamn lab rat, back to the Army, to presumed dead and made into a mindless murderer. I can handle whatever your people throw at me. Let me do some good for the first time in seventy damned years…” 

He twisted his hand into the back of the shirt she was wearing and jerked her closer to him. Their noses nearly touched and his breath was warm on her cheeks. Blue eyes sparkled with an intense determination she hadn’t seen before this morning. “I NEED a purpose again. I wanna be wherever you are. I’ve gotta lot to make up for, to the world. To you. If you’ll let me.” 

Both of her hands grabbed his face roughly and kissed him hard. Whatever else he had thought about saying was lost as his mind focused on the woman throwing herself on top of him, straddling his hips. If her kisses were desperate, hungry…his were more so. He grabbed her hips as she leaned over him, her body flush against his and growled against her mouth. 

The heat pouring off of her as she became aroused was intoxicating and he ran his hands up her sides, desperate to feel more of her skin. She jerked her mouth away from his and tore her shirt off, throwing it across the room before yanking his over his head. Warm palms slid up from his stomach, across his chest and to his shoulders before her eyes met his. Blue eyes stared up, bright with desire. The hunger reflected in her green eyes matched his own, determination to reclaim what she’d lost lying just below the surface. 

Her lips pressed gently to the ripples of scar tissue on his shoulder, loving even parts of himself that he hated. Soft fingers trailed up his sides as her lips moved higher to his neck. His jaw. A shudder shook him, her touch like fire on his skin. Warm lips found his ear, where she flicked her tongue along the lobe and sighed softly as his hands grasped her bottom 

He shoved her over on her back and tugged down her shorts, leaving her in her sports bra and flimsy cotton panties. She reached for him and he stretched atop her, nudging her thighs apart so that he could press his hips into her. “Sound dampeners. Stormy. NOW.” Anwyn gasped between kisses and Bucky suppressed a laugh. _"So this is really happening…"_ he couldn’t maintain his train of thought as her lips assaulted his own, driving his wits away. 

They kissed hungrily, grasping at one another and nibbling at whatever body part was closest. Bucky kissed his way down her jaw, her neck and nuzzled the top of her cleavage. His warm breath on her skin sent her into a frenzy and she grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back over so that she was on top. Anwyn wiggled out of her sports bra and Bucky couldn’t help but stare. He started to reach for her but she swatted his hands away and yanked on his briefs, sliding them down his legs until he kicked out of them. 

Seeing his own erection was strange. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even thought about sex until he found himself in Anwyn’s presence. She straddled him again, grabbing his face and kissing him. He reached up and cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking lightly over taught nipples as she moaned wantonly against his lips. His left hand could feel pressure and temperature, usually just barely. He reveled in the heat that poured off of her, so intense he could feel it even with the synthetic appendage. 

Smirking, she slipped out of his grasp as she pressed kisses to his jaw, down his throat. Breath caught in his throat as it dawned on him what she was doing, pressing kisses down his chest, lower and lower. Green eyes met his as she wrapped a warm hand around his throbbing length, pressing her lips to the underside before running her tongue over the head. “God damn” he breathed, tossing his head back as she took the head into her mouth and slowly pushed her mouth down the shaft. 

Her warm mouth pushed him past the point of words, he was all sensation and throaty groans. She alternated between taking in as much of him as she could and pulling away to lap at the head and vein on the bottom. He wrapped his hands in her hair and gently lifted his hips, keeping time with her mouth. Her body shifted and she moved her hand to the part of him her mouth couldn't handle, twisting her hand in time with her movements. A moment later, she began laving her tongue on him as she sucked. The sensation was almost more than he could take, grunting and thrashing around. A familiar prickle at the base of his manhood told him he was close and he pushed her off of him, panting. 

Anwyn smirked at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She started to say something, but Bucky was on top of her again and claiming her mouth with his own. He tugged at her panties and pushed his right hand inside, running a finger over slick folds. “God damn, doll…all for me?” He hissed as he felt her arousal. She moaned and pressed her breasts into his hard chest. He jerked the panties off with his left hand, ignoring the sound of tearing fabric. She lifted her hips as he teased along the edges of her core. Bucky was loving the way she squirmed. 

“Buck, stop teasin’…” she whispered as he inserted a single finger. “Tell me what you want. I wanna hear it.” Her eyes closed, though whether in bliss or annoyance, he couldn’t tell. He continued to pump her tight well with a single finger and lowered his lips to a rosy pink nipple. He sucked and nibbled. “Tell me.” The eyes that met his own were molten copper; he was unnerved for a moment. Then more aroused than he could ever remember being in his life. 

Seeing her so close to losing control that the fire in her blood was taking hold drove him crazy. _He _had done that to her. Bucky lifted his head up and crashed his lips against hers, slipping another finger into her before growling “Tell me. Want my tongue on you, here?” He pressed his fingers into her harder. “Or d'ya want me in you? Want me to stop?” Each question was asked in a voice that was almost a growl, in between kisses. < __

____

Anwyn clutched at his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. “I swear ta god, if you stop, _I will kill you James Barnes._ Need you. In me. _NOW._ ” She gasped out. Bucky laughed and nipped her lip. He would have happily done whatever she wanted, whatever she asked. But burying himself inside of her was definitely the option he would have chosen. He withdrew his fingers from her and rubbed her slick on himself before rubbing her entrance with the head of his shaft. 

____

He pressed in at the same time she snapped her hips up to meet him and they both let out an animalistic moan, each in a different pitch. “Oh God, Bucky…” she breathed, pulling his lips to hers. He growled into the kiss as he started to thrust into her, slowly. She lifted her hips to meet each thrust, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck. He nuzzled her back and a deep groan escaped his throat. 

____

“Bucky… I won’t break. Fuck me like ya MEAN it.” He let out a choked laugh and braced his left hand on her hip, and his right into the mattress to hold himself up. He pinned her with a pointed stare as he shoved into her, hard and fast. The bed frame slammed into the wall as she mewled under him. A long leg lifted over his hips and locked around a muscular thigh. Her nails clawed into his back as he pounded her into the mattress. 

____

Had she been anybody else, he would have been terrified of hurting her. But he had seen what she could do and withstand. Her mouth found his again, rapid Welsh spilling from her lips as he grabbed a breast and gently squeezed it. He felt legs around his hips, jerking him into her deeper before her hands pressed into his shoulders and flipped him to his back in one fluid motion. She’d managed to keep him still buried inside her, and rolled her hips against his.<

____

The sight of her on top of him, riding him was going to push him over the edge. Her fingers scrabbled at his chest and stomach as she leaned her head back, his lips finding her throat as he sat up. Bucky grabbed her face and forced her lips back to his own, frantically spearing her tongue with his own. He could tell by her moans and breathing that she was close. So was he. A cool metal finger slipped down between them to rub at the hardened nub in her folds. 

____

“Bucky…” she moaned and he felt the tell-tale clench that preceded her orgasm. “That’s it darlin’, c’mon. Finish for me, wanna feel you.” His finger and words pushed Anwyn past the edge. Her hips pressed down hard into him as she came, gasping and shuddering. He pushed himself up into her a few more times before being swept away in ecstasy himself, her name falling from his lips as he filled her with his release. 

____

He pulled her down to lay on his chest, still inside her, and ran fingers through her now sweaty hair. A satisfied sigh escaped her and she kissed his neck. “Bucky..?” her voice was soft, remarkably timid considering what they had just done. “Hmm?” She lifted her head and looked down at him, tendrils of inky hair falling over his face. Her eyes were warm and green once more. “I love you… I hope ya know that never changed.” The smile he gave her was dazzling, and he wrapped her jaw in his hands as he gently kissed her. “I love you too, doll.” 

____


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Story will merge with the MCU plot line (more or less) as we progress...so Avengers incoming in the chapters ahead.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I officially have all chapters of this fic typed out! I'm editing now and super excited for all the twists and turns that take place, and for the second part of the series. As this is my first fic, I am still a little uncertain on parts of this but I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I've spent a lot of time trying to create believable characters on my end, express the personalities of existing ones...and show growth and multiple facets of the personalities of all characters. It has been excellent practice and paves the way for better fics in the future. :)

Another two weeks had passed by, with Rocky remaining behind to monitor Anwyn’s recovery and Eira just happy to be near her only living relative for a while. There had been episodes where she lost control and set things on fire, migraines and vomiting. Days where she slept for fourteen hours. Days where she was irrationally angry, unable to control her body temperature. Bucky fretted and worried but was waved off. “Not half as bad as the procedure itself, I’ll be ok.” She’d groaned at him from the cold, dark shower as she tried to cool herself off.

By the end of the first week, she was fully recovered. Beyond his worry for her, he had felt much better about life in general. He just needed a job and he’d be a happy man. Sitting idle gave him too much time to think, and even with careful dosing of mild sedatives from Rocky…his anxiety still ran high. The most effective release for all his nervous energy was, ironically, a very physical one. 

After that first morning together, the two of them had been inseparable. Insatiable. Even after he and Anwyn had tired themselves out, screwing the worry out of one another every night before bed…he found himself still rousing her with soft kisses to have her again in the wee hours. Losing himself in her body made him feel more human, took the tight knot of worry from his stomach for a while. 

Bucky got closer to his wish for a job one morning when Rocky pounded on their door, demanding they both be in the lab downstairs in fifteen minutes.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Feels ok then? Gunner had to go off of measurements alone, which pissed him off. Not to worry, that man is perpetually pissed off.” Rocky observed as Bucky shifted in the new suit, testing the weight. It was all black, thick leather. Woven metal encased the chest and torso for added protection. It was lighter than he expected. He had matching pants, new boots that helped muffle movement and plenty of pockets. Practical, durable and aesthetically pleasing.

“Fits perfect. I like it.” Bucky replied as he scooped up the belt weighed down with several knives and examined it before lifting the M16. He smirked, knowing Anwyn had chosen this for him. Decent range, military grade and effective. Familiar. Rocky nodded and smiled at him. “Looks like you’ll be ready to go when needed then.”

 _“You dunno the half of it, pal…”_ Bucky thought. Combat was one situation where he knew he’d feel comfortable; he’d been doing it longer than most people had been alive. And the chance to be a very angry, well-armed bee in Hydra’s bonnet? Even better. He set his weapons back down and found himself staring at what looked like a spear with blades on both ends that lay on the table in Rocky’s part of the lab. The color was unique but familiar, and it had been etched with knot patterns. The middle was wrapped with leather. He nodded towards it. “That vibranium?”

Rocky grinned at him. “Anwyn’s. She likes to hit things. Or skewer them. If she can’t roast them.” “Thought that was supposed to be pretty rare…That big Frisbee that Howard Stark made for Steve was supposedly all there was.” Bucky picked the staff up and tested the weight. Lighter than it looked, and incredibly sharp. “Howard Stark may have been a genius, but he didn’t know everything. He also didn’t have access to resources like we do.”

Anwyn entered behind Bucky and took her spear out of his hands. “Oooooh Gunner out-did himself this time. Lookit this thing!” Both men leapt back as she went through a few fluid combat motions, finishing with a smile. She squeezed the wrapped section of the weapon and it retracted into a tube of metal as long as her forearm. “Perfect, easier to move around with something like this.” 

She examined Bucky and ran her hands over the chest piece. “Lookit you. Better armor than mine, all new an’ shiny.” Soft lips pressed into his jaw as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders. Rocky coughed uncomfortably and was pointedly ignored. “Yeah, I should send this Gunner fella a fruit basket.” She giggled and pulled free. “He got paid, an’ you’d have better luck sendin’ a bottle of good scotch.” 

Smiling, she handed him an envelope she pulled from her back pocket. “New suit, new life, new identity. Driver’s license, Social Security card, passport, birth certificate, bank account information.” Bucky took the packet gingerly, hardly daring to believe it. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”

The new documents had been requested just days after she located him, and she was thrilled to have them this quickly. Only a week prior, she’d sent a request for gear for Bucky and was surprised at how quickly Gunner had put it all together. The tactical suit was supposed to have dampeners in it to protect his arm from interference caused by jumps, but she wasn’t sure how well it would ultimately work. It had been eating at her nerves that Bucky had no suit, no weapons and was unprepared to respond to a threat if they needed to move.

Rocky interrupted, clearing his throat. “Eira is going to get me sent back to Tegucigalpa this afternoon, and return to Philadelphia herself.” Anwyn looked disappointed, it was rare to have more than two Sentinels in any one place at a time. Rocky rambled on, ignoring her pouting. “We have friends in the field gathering info, we’ll all be back to work soon.”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The big house felt empty with both Eira and Rocky gone. Bucky had been more than a little surprised to see Anwyn wiping tears off her face as she hugged her sister goodbye. She had leveled a finger at his chest and prodded him, smiling warmly. “You, take care of yourself. Get ahold of Rocky if that skin simulator starts actin’ funny. An’ keep an eye the old man. He’ll get ya into trouble.” She jerked her head at Vinnie, who rolled his eyes.

Vinnie slapped Rocky on the back and pulled Eira into a hug. “I am the very definition of good behavior, it’s her ya need to worry ‘bout.” He pointed to Anwyn who raised an eyebrow at him before returning her attention to her little sister.

“Go on then, get outta here. Before we show ya what trouble really is.” Anwyn quipped. Rocky snickered and tried to straighten his face as both women turned to look at him. Bucky held his hand out to their resident genius, who shook it warmly. “Thank you, for everything…I can’t begin to repay you for all of this…” Eira scooped Bucky into a hug. “Seein’ her happy is all the payment I need. It’s good ta see ya well, an’ ya better KEEP it that way.” She released him and nodded at her sister. “We’ll be in touch when we have some work.”

For the first time, Bucky saw rather than experienced a jump point being opened and couldn’t help but gawk. It looked like a mirage, a mirror to another place that rippled and shifted, colors made more vibrant and contrasting. It vanished as quickly as Eira and Rocky, leaving behind the faintest scent that reminded him of ozone. Vinnie made tracks back to the guest house, grumbling about being ready for a nap.

Anwyn nudged Bucky and he looked won into her smiling face. “Wanna go for a drive? Or order take out?” He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, nipping lightly. “Whatever you want, doll.” Her fingers dug into his back. “Food or entertainment is quickly slippin’ down the list with ya doin’ that.” She breathed. They were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing and she pulled free of him with an annoyed groan.

She pulled the phone out of her back pocket and stared at it. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me…” she breathed and held it up for Bucky to see. STEVEN ROGERS was the name that was in bold font across the illuminated screen. Bucky felt his heart drop to his stomach as she turned the device back towards her. “Don’t worry, can’t be tracked. Rocky made sure of that...”

Anwyn stepped away a few paces and answered the call. Bucky slumped down on the sofa, trying to control the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted him. Parts of the conversation filtered back to him as he cleared his head and listened.

“Glad to hear you’re well. But you wanna tell me what you’re callin’ about? I assume this isn’t a social call.”

“I wondered if you could meet for coffee somewhere? I wanted to talk to you about Bucky.”

Her face went rigid and Bucky stiffened on the sofa, staring at her with wide eyes as she paced in front of him.

“What about him, Steve?” Her voice was soft, filled with apprehension and sorrow.

“About finding him. He’s out there somewhere still, don’t you want to know where? Nat got her hands on some information…Honestly, I could use a little help.”

She sighed into the phone and ran her hand over her face.

“Why me, Steve? You’ve a dozen other people ya could ask. People who aren’t at risk of exposin’ delicate operations ta go on a wild goose chase.”

“Because he remembered you. Just…give me an hour? I’ve pulled strings to prevent a man hunt for you, can you at least hear me out?”

Bucky saw her lips quirk, amusement, knowing she could stay hidden even if they tried it.

“Alright. Send me an address an’ date an’ I’ll be there.”

As soon as she ended the call, Bucky was yanking the phone from her hand. “Buck, what are-“ he threw it across the room with his left arm and it shattered apart against the wall. “You can’t go! You CAN’T meet him!” His face was full of panic and he was breathing hard. Anwyn placed her hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks.

“First of all, you are gonna clean THAT up.” Her other hand waved toward the broken phone. “Second of all, if I don’t go…it looks suspicious. Third of all, we needta know what they know so we can keep ya outta reach.” His eyes were wide, wild as he stared at her, searching for any sign of deception. He found none. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing his cheek as her face slid past his.

“Shhh. I’m on your side, love.” Bucky hugged her back, mumbling into her hair. “M’sorry, I know. I just…” He trailed off but she knew. She knew how anxious he was about being found. “You’ll be ok here with Vinnie, order a few pizzas an’ hang tight. I’ll be gone a day at most.”


	16. A Meeting of Minds and Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers debut! Or a few of them anyway. Snarky Tony, Cap being Cap, Natasha saving Tony from himself...and quearions. Tension. All the tension. 
> 
> Both of my fics have been updated this evening, in case you're feeling super inclined to read tonight! :)

 As anxious as Bucky was about Anwyn going to meet Steve, she was even more anxious than he was. A week after the phone call, she found herself entering the Avengers tower. What if they knew she was harboring him? Would they waste time with a meeting?

She brushed the thought off. No, they would have attempted to kick in her door and apprehend him. There was nothing subtle about the Avengers, with the exception of Black Widow. _“Only sensible, methodical person of the whole lot is a woman. Figures…”_ She thought with a twinge of amusement.

Tony Stark had fast tracked her through security at the tower and she sat in a room over-looking NYC with Steve, Tony and Natasha Romanov. Judging by their behavior, Tony had been briefed about who, and what, she was. Not like it was necessary…her public display of power a month earlier had tipped off anybody with eyes that she was unusual. And possibly dangerous.

Beyond the fact that Sentinels were otherwise, quite literally, shadows…she could only assume the reason nobody had mounted a search for her was because she had been complicit in stopping a massive murdering spree. And Steve pulling a few strings with someone, somewhere.  

Steve had hugged her, meeting her at the elevator. He looked genuinely happy to see her. Tony himself had ignored her when she entered the room, trailing behind Steve. Natasha had greeted her, almost warmly, with a half-smile and a nod. The two had the inherent respect for each other the way strong women in a man’s world did. Anwyn was a little disappointed to see that Sam wasn’t present; she’d genuinely like the Falcon. The tension in air was thick enough to cut with a knife and his humor would have been a good buffer for it.

She sipped from the cup of coffee in front of her. “When ya said “meet for coffee”, I assumed ya meant Starbucks, Steve.” Her tone was even but her eyes bored into him, annoyance obvious. He squirmed and looked away from her. Tony caught the look on her face and frowned.

“JARVIS, the fire suppression system is functional, right? In case Firecracker here gets a wild hair?” Steve and Anwyn both glared at him. “Yes, sir. Fully functional.” Came the disembodied reply. Her green eyes followed him as he paced in front of the large window. The man was every bit as infuriating as his father had been, without any of the endearing flattery that came with the sharp tongue.

“I mean, why trust her? This woman isn’t just the codebreaker who used to drink my Dad under the table for kicks. What do we _really_ know about her now other than she lights up like a Christmas tree?” Tony continued to prod. “Trust me Stark. If I wanted ta burn down your little castle, I woulda done it before I willingly walked in here.” Sitting up straight in her chair, Anwyn glared at him as he resumed his pacing.

“She _did_ help stop HYDRA from taking over the world, so that’s enough for me.” Anwyn thought she saw Natasha almost smirk before her face fell back into the cold, disinterested expression she typically wore. She smoothed a few errant strands of red hair behind her ear and leaned back in her chair, propping her boots on the table.

Steve cleared his throat and slid a file across the table. “The tower is more secure, and this is sensitive. This is what we have. I thought maybe you’d have seen something while…working…that might bring some additional insight.”

She opened the folder and took a deep breath. A photo of Bucky in his uniform from the 1940s was clipped to a corner; he’d been so handsome and bright-eyed. Her fingers trailed over the small photo. Without a doubt, she loved him now. But she felt sorrow for the hell that young man in the tiny, faded photograph had endured. Silently, she flipped through the pages, sipping from her coffee occasionally. 

They knew more than she thought, at least about his past. There were some schematics about his arm that Rocky might have found useful but she didn’t understand Russian well enough to try to translate and memorize the complex diagrams.

They didn’t have a single lead about his current whereabouts, if the file in her hands was any indicator. Assuming this WAS all they had on him. Making a mental note to have Rocky do some sleuthing into Stark’s files later, she carefully eyed some maps in the folder. One location looked familiar; she and Eira had eliminated every person in the base themselves.

She was quickly memorizing information that wasn’t in their files about the Winter Soldier and was aware of Natasha watching her closely. The woman was entirely too astute and would be suspicious if she read the file too much longer. “This is all ancient history, I’ve…visited… a few of these places a couple decades ago… there was nothin’ ‘bout Bucky in any of em or I woulda launched my own man-hunt.”

Carefully modeling her expression into one of worry and sadness, she closed the file and slid it back across the table. “You think he went back ta wherever they kept him? There are still fragments of HYDRA left…” Steve shook his head. “We picked up chatter that they were searching for “the asset" …why search if he went back?” She nodded thoughtfully, tapping her fingers on the side of the coffee mug.

Tony piped up. “A metal-armed assassin with raccoon make up and anger issues that rival Banner’s isn’t exactly made to blend in. To stay hidden like this requires Alex Jones level paranoia. Or friends in questionable places. Or both.”

Anwyn raised an eyebrow at him as Natasha and Steve stared at him blankly. He stopped pacing and glared at the dark haired woman across the room. “You really haven’t heard anything, Mrs. _Barnes_?” She saw Steve’s expression shift into one of anger out of the corner of her eye.

The emphasis he placed on her former married name made her irrationally angry. “Llewelyn. You asked for my help, so I’m here ta help. Keep a civil tongue unless ya want me ta weld ya into that red tin can you fly around in.” She snarled.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, she’d stood, crossed the room and was inches from his face for the last part of her tirade. They were the same height, and Tony flinched away from her tone and the bronzy hue that had started to seep into her eyes. Natasha smoothly stepped between them and pushed Tony back towards the window. “You shouldn’t unnecessarily antagonize people who don’t need a flying armory to win a fight, Tony.”

Steve’s hands found Anwyn’s shoulders and gently pushed her back towards her chair. “Out of line, Stark.”

“Get over yourself, Captain Righteous.” Natasha gave Tony another shove towards the window. “Enough.” She hissed at him.

It was no act for Anwyn to bite back tears; she was angry and even having Bucky back…the loss still stung. She’d stewed for seventy damned years, pain that old and deep never truly fades. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks and she found a muscular arm tossed comfortingly over her shoulder. “I know you wanna help him Steve, an’ I do too. If I had anything I thought ya needed ta know, I’d tell ya.” Her voice was strained, sad. It wasn’t an act, she legitimately felt anguish and worry. Though maybe not for the reasons Steve suspected.

She sniffled and caught Tony’s eye from over Nat’s shoulder; he looked a bit sheepish as Steve tightened his arm around her. His blue eyes were soft as he looked down at her and wiped away an errant tear with his thumb. Anwyn watched him, stifling surprise. In this moment, he wasn’t Captain America. He was just Steve, Bucky’s gentle and loyal best friend from childhood. “I believe you. We’ll stay in touch, it’s been really good to see you…and Buck’ll need us both if we manage to find him.”

Anwyn nodded. She did feel a bit guilty hiding things from Steve. He was a good, trustworthy man whom she genuinely cared for. But she’d do anything for Bucky…and he wanted to remain hidden. 

Additionally, after Tony’s attitude, she was afraid of what they’d to him if they found him. Lock him up like an animal seemed the most likely scenario in her mind. And she knew that wasn’t necessary, he wasn’t going to harm anybody without provocation or Hydra’s magic words. Tony and Natasha both seemed convinced at her little performance and she couldn’t wait to just get far away from the Avengers.


	17. Tacos, Tequila and Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anwyn gets home to Bucky and they have a night out. Smut and fluff. I wanted to show Bucky living a semi-normal life. :) And foreshadowing!
> 
> If you like reader-inserts, my second fic has been updated with 2 more chapters today as well. :) This fic may also eventually be posted in a separate work as a reader-insert. Still trying to decide if I wanna edit some 60,000+ words total LOL.

Anwyn had jumped multiple times to multiple locations, being extra careful to throw Stark off on her way home. Stormy had scanned her for tracking devices and found nothing. For the time being, she remained hidden in plain sight; her connections and resources were plentiful enough to remain unnoticed if she was careful.

Bucky had been on her the minute she stepped through the door the next afternoon. His lips hungrily found her own and he pushed her against the wall near the door. “Missed you.” He mumbled between kisses. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed herself against him. “Let’s go out, want tacos an’ tequila.” She felt him smirk against her lips. “When I’m done with you, sure.”

They’d left a trail of clothes to her bedroom, to the shower in the master bathroom attached to it. Bucky’s hands trailed over her flesh as he stripped her of her undergarments and pushed her into the large shower stall. Her hands fumbled with the knobs to get the water flowing as his fingers slid down her back, over her butt and found the warmth pooling between her legs. His hot breath scorched her neck and the grunt in her ear caused her body to flood with desperation to be closer to him. A heated groan escaped her as she whirled on him and froze. What a sight he was.

Icy cerulean eyes bored into her, filled with lust. Water darkened his hair and dripped down his face, dampening his eyelashes. Faint stubble had cropped up along his jaw and around his lips. Lips he bit as he stared at her naked, sopping form. The hard muscles of his chest gleamed under the water and the metal arm reflected the soft lights above. His height was just enough that she had to tilt her head up to press her lips to his before she pulled back and admired his body again.

Faint scars dotted his chest and the ropey bands of scar tissue on his left shoulder looked less angry under the relaxing heat of the water. He was hard for her, eager. Solid, muscular thighs flexed as he shifted closer to her. He still looked imposing, harsh but never had any man aroused her so fully simply by looks. 

Bucky closed the distance between them, turning her around so that her breasts pressed into the cold tile and his hardness pressed against her backside. Warm lips found her shoulder as cool digits reached around and probed her well. A throaty grunt escaped him as she rubbed her bottom over the hardness pressing against it. “More doll…” his husky voice echoed in her ear. Anwyn continued to grind her cheeks against his erection while he worked her with his fingers. Within a few minutes, they were both reduced to communicating entirely in moans and sighs.

Without warning, Bucky spread her thighs and pushed himself into her. The force pushed her flush into the tiles, the cold a stark contrast from his body heat as he took her from behind. “Bucky, oh my god...” She hissed as he pounded her, growling into her ear. He took her harshly, smashed into the tiles for a few moments before he slowed down, kissing her shoulders and neck.

He pulled out of her, turned her around and lifted her up by the hips. Wrapping her legs around him, she guided his erection back into her and moaned. He kissed her hungrily as he worked himself back into her willing body. There was less ferocity in him now, more sensuality. His kisses were sweet, his moans softer. The switch from fierce to loving sent her to unbelievable highs. _“This man is a like a drug…”_ Anwyn thought as she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. 

Lost in each other, time had stopped. Neither of them noticed when the water began to run cold. Anwyn’s flesh radiated enough heat to keep them both warm as Bucky made love to her. The soft patter of water blended with quiet moans and kisses into a love song just for the two of them. She reached her peak suddenly and cried out, fingers scrabbling over his shoulders as he rutted harder, chasing his own release. His lips crashed into hers and he panted against her, growling deep in his throat as he filled her. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The two of them sprawled lazily on the bed they now shared, fingers stroking at whatever skin was closest. Anwyn had filed him in on what had occurred at her meeting with Steve. Mixed emotions flowed through him, but he had been assuaged of his worry. She had made it very clear just how hard it would be to track her. “Of course Stark’s kid has an ego, he’s a Stark.” Bucky murmured to her. She let out an indignant snort. “Was good ta see Steve an’ Natasha though. I hope someday ya will be ok with seeing him…he’s still your friend.” 

Bucky nodded into her hair. “Someday.” He pulled his head back and looked at her. “I thought ya wanted to get tacos and go drinking?” Anwyn noticed it was an attempt to change the subject but didn’t bother to call him on it. Smiling, she sat up and went to get dressed. “You’re on, Barnes.” He beamed back at her and went to find his own clothes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, he found himself in a tiny Mexican restaurant on Hollywood Boulevard scarfing down tacos. He couldn’t remember ever eating them before, but he knew for damned sure that he’d be eating them every chance he got now. A round, red sign that read “Calle Tacos” emblazoned the wall outside. Anwyn was down three tacos and happily tearing into a basket of chips and salsa. 

She’d dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, with red Converse shoes and a black shirt that slipped off one shoulder. She wore her hair loose and it stirred each time the breeze from the large, open door entered. In public, her speech was fully devoid of her accent. Her silver bracelets tinkled as she reached for more chips, smiling at him.

Bucky felt surprisingly at ease. Dressed in jeans, black loafers, with a black button down shirt and the skin synthesizer… he looked normal. No gleaming metal hand to give him away as the world’s most wanted man. He’d slicked his hair back away from his face and parked his sunglasses on top of his head once they’d entered. The man at the counter had been pleasant; nobody had given him a single suspicious glance. He loved the feeling of freedom he had in this new life...this is what he should have had seventy years ago. But better late than never. He still had plenty of time left to enjoy his second chance, or so he hoped.

He was snapped from his reverie as Anwyn came sauntering back to the table, several shots of tequila balanced between her hands. He hadn’t even noticed her get up. Grinning mischievously, she set three in front of him and kept three for herself. “Bottoms up, love.” His eyebrow raised of its own volition. 

“Doll, you know we can’t get drunk, right?” He murmured quietly. The serum made it impossible, he figured she was aware. “That’s where you’re mistaken, we can. Just takes a lot.” With that said, she threw back her first shot and followed with the other two in quick succession. “Next rounds on you.” She teased with a giggle. 

Seeing her toss back hard liquor like it was fruit punch stirred a memory that almost made him laugh aloud as he took his own shots. 

The Howling Commandos, Steve, Anwyn and Howard Stark seated at a table in a common area, passing around a bottle of whiskey. Steve didn’t drink, but the rest did. She had kept up with the men. Drinking them under the table, one by one. By the time Stark had given in and tried to stumble to his feet to find his bed, she was leaning heavily on Bucky and laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. She’d grinned up at him and kissed his chin. In that moment, he tapped out. He knew full well he’d have to haul her up the stairs to the tiny room they shared.

The rest of the men sat back, laughing as the contest came down to her and Falsworth. They had traded quips as they tried to one up each other. In the end, she’d given up and Falsworth had risen from the table victorious only to topple over and take Morita to the floor with him. The whole group had howled with mirth as the two of them rolled around, tussling and cursing at each other from the floor. Both too drunk to stand up. Peggy had peered in at the raucous noise and shook her head, smiling. Steve had blushed head to toe to have the woman he pined after so badly catch him in such an obnoxious situation. Bucky had taken that as his cue and hauled his extremely inebriated wife to her feet, ready to put her to bed.

“Hey. Hey. Sweetie?” her voice broke through to him and he smiled at her. “Gonna get shots, be right back.” The man at the window peered at the ID Bucky had handed him and poured six more shots. Making his way back to the table, he dropped off three to Anwyn and kept his three. “ID is legit, right?” the whispered question had her laughing before she whispered back. “Of course, every document I gave ya is. I pulled a few strings, called in a few favors and black-mailed half a dozen people…but all legit.” 

He nodded and took his shots, and she took hers. “Thomas Oliver Buchanan?” She smiled at him. “I combined the names of the men I loved the most…you, my Da and my brother.” She pulled out her own ID and slid it across the table to him. He smiled at the name. 

“Amy Marie Buchanan?” She ducked her head shyly, an action he could rarely remember seeing from her. “Marie was your mother's name, right? But why Amy?" Anwyn nodded at him. "Yes, and someday...someday I'll tell you about Amy..." Her face was suddenly sad and he reached for her hand, whispering to her. "I’m glad you kept some part of my name, somehow.” The look and smile she gave him could have stopped the world from spinning. Pure joy was written all over her face as she snatched up her ID and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go dancing”


	18. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's first mission as a free man, against the people he hates the most. 
> 
> Russian translations (hopefully Google translate didn't make me look dumb here lol) :
> 
> Solovey - NIghtingale  
> Bezhat - flee

The first job Bucky ran with Anwyn was ironically in Argentina, in the same base she’d cleared a decade earlier. Hydra had reclaimed their former haunt with a vengeance. “Endless. Like fuckin’ cockroaches…” She muttered under her breath as they scoped the small base out on a distant hill. One of the Sentinels he hadn't met had forwarded on the information about this base. 

Night had fallen and they were hunched in the shadows, deep in the jungle. The sound of night birds and insects filled the sticky air. They’d been over the plan a dozen times, and he felt confident with it but he still felt jittery. It made no sense to worry about a woman as fierce and capable as his was, but worry he did. 

Bucky was gripping this rifle so tightly his right hand ached and was careful to keep his left under control lest he break his weapon. Revenge was something he wanted so badly that he could hardly contain himself. He wore the new tactical suit and was pleased that it covered both his arm and his face, he didn’t want to be recognized while exacting his bloody vengeance. Whatever had been done to shield his arm from the effects of jumping worked, but teleporting still made him nauseous.

He peered over at the woman beside him, clad in all black with an angular black mask over her eyes, cheeks and nose. She looked eyeless this way, but he knew there transparent portions of the mask that showed the faint glow of her eyes when the fire in her blood ignited. She looked more at ease than he felt, crouched down, and fidgeting idly with the weapons belt around her hips. He knew her long hair was braided up under the hood she wore. 

Even looking like a shadow from the darkest pit of hell, her presence calmed him.

A rustling sound to his left caught his attention and he tensed. He nearly filled a small figure in black with bullets as it popped out of the bushes and waved. Anwyn sighed and nudged him with her elbow to get his attention. “Its alright.” Then to the shadow, “You’re late.” A familiar, tinkling laugh sounded softly in the darkness as the figure slunk closer.

“Got their generators rigged ta blow. Got ‘bout two minutes before they go dark. Ya melt the other doors shut?” He saw Anwyn nod out of the corner of her eye.

The smaller black clad figure tilted her head towards Bucky. “Ya sure ya want him here? Its Hydra….” Her voice was concerned more that accusatory.

“He’s a sniper…Will be like shootin’ fish in a barrel when they flood outta the front.” She tossed her sister a small thumb drive which she caught and pocketed. Silence filled the air for a few moments before a muffled _BOOM_ echoed in the darkness and all the lights went out along the perimeter. The building went dark a moment later. Only moonlight illuminated their target now; confused voices filled the night from the guards. “Lights out!” Anwyn hissed, jerking her head at the roof where the guards had been patrolling.

A bright smile lit up the part of Eira’s face that wasn’t covered and she was gone in the blink of an eye. Bucky turned his eyes to the men on the roof in time to see a shadow bleed from the darkness and take down the three guards quicker than he thought possible. Not a single one knew what hit them; not a single one uttered a sound. A soft, bird-like whistle trilled in the night. An “all clear” signal. _“They really have this down to a god-damn art form…”_ he mused.

The woman crouched next to him huffed and stood. “Let’s see if they like it as hot as you do...” A suggestive smile spread across her lips as her eyes glowed behind the mask. “Stay here an’ take ‘em down as I flush ‘em out. We’ll go in together for a sweep for anything valuable.” Bucky nodded at her, knowing his smile was hidden behind the hood and mask he’d been given.

“You’ll be payin’ for that comment later, doll.” He whispered through the mask. It was much like the one he had worn before, but he didn’t mind. The purpose of it was different now. He shifted the hood he was wearing a bit and got into position with his rifle as Anwyn flicked out of sight.

It was silent long enough to make Bucky nervous, but it was almost cathartic to see the first several operatives spill out of the front door. Yelling and stumbling into one another, he caught a few words of Russian. “Solovey!” “Bezhat!” A thrill went through him as the first two crumpled to the ground, the sound of his rifle shots echoing in the night. The thrill dug deeper into the pit of his stomach as another three fell, and then two more. Every shot found it’s mark.

A couple of stragglers scrambled for the shadows and peered into the tree line, looking for him. They didn’t get to look around dumbly for long, as Eira leapt from the shadows and gutted them. She vanished before the bodies hit the ground. Bucky smirked under his mask. _"I could get used to this…"_ The thought echoed in his mind as he took down two more fleeing enemies. 

Rustling in the foliage roughly fifty meters to his right was met with a well-placed bullet and the man dropped to the ground.

Eira had eliminated another three on her own. A second muffled explosion sounded in the night and he flinched, searching for the source. A garage almost hidden in the shadows and trees was burning; likely Anwyn’s doing. Screams rose shrill and panicked in the night as the hungry flames devoured the enemies sealed inside.

“No vehicles and no escape now, you sorry bastards.” He muttered grimly, feeling a vicious satisfaction rise in his chest. Another shrill whistle split the night over the roaring din of the fire. He saw his partner wave from the roof before she flickered out of sight.

He shifted to his feet about the time Eira appeared next to him. “Get ready, clear inside an’ time ta go.” He nodded as she grabbed his shoulder and the now familiar sensations of dark and cold washed over him. He shook his head free of the dizziness as they strode into the dark doorway. 

His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, and he could see that Anwyn had been as busy as they had been. Bodies littered the floor. She stepped out of the darkness and picked her way forward, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Shadow, control room is clear. Ya know what ta do.” Eira let go of his shoulder and scouted ahead to set to work.

“You’re with me, Prince Charming.” She inclined her head towards Bucky with a soft smile. She’d been trying aliases for him for the past week, each one more ridiculous than the last since he hadn’t chosen his own yet. He snorted and adjusted his grip on the rifle. “Darlin’, you’re really pushin’ it today.” Anwyn bumped him with her hip as they fell in stride together. “Ya can push me back later. Against everything in the house.” 

He shook his head, glad the mask hid the stupid smile on his face. Here they were, burning a HYDRA base to the ground…and she was making innuendos. Some things, thankfully, never changed.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to find the vault; the building had been scanned for hidden crevasses before they ever entered. Bucky had punched clear through the wall that hid the small safe, jerking it out and throwing it to the floor with a loud clang. He watched as she knelt and placed her hand on the dingy metal. It glowed white hot before melting away, allowing her to reach inside. She passed him handfuls of small gold bars and several pouches of gemstones. A few well-worn files were also passed his way before she stood. “Let’s get it together an’ get outta here.”

Bucky flipped through the files as they waited for Eira to finish clearing the computers and wiping their hard-drives. She’d booted up the computer system with a touch. He’d looked at her in consternation, surprised that the same energy she used to open jump points was so versatile.

Most information in the files in his hands was coded and a jumble of nonsense to him. Some of it he knew, from his own missives being written in the same code and all of the information was in Russian, which he understood. They had found some valuable intel, if he had to guess. Enough to keep them busy for awhile. Grim satisfaction settled in his chest; getting revenge and making the world a safer place? It just didn't get any better than that.

Soft clicks echoed in the silent room as Shadow downloaded all the information in their databases. "Find any good loot?" She asked without turning around. "Enough ta make this worthwhile, even if we hadn't got some leads for other jobs." Anwyn replied. "Good, I wanna get some new knives and Gunner is fuckin' gougin' me for 'em." Bucky silently wondered if Gunner was one of theirs or a contact like Vinnie. Probably didn't matter either way, the guy produced quality gear all the same.

Nightingale paced around the door, keeping watch out of habit. Eira jerked the thumb drive loose and laid her hand on the main tower, sending a wave of energy through it and frying it. “Got everything I need. Light the place up. We needta get gone before reinforcements show up.”


	19. New Memories, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous fluff to start...and then we start winding up for the part where Anwyn and Bucky's story converges with the MCU timeline! :)

Time had passed more quickly than Bucky believed possible. It had been nearly a year, and honestly, he had loved every second of it. When they weren’t working, they were adventuring and making up for lost time. He’d seen more of the world, and experienced more in a year than he had his entire life before HYDRA had taken him. Jumping had gotten easier for him; it was no longer the disorienting sensation it had been previously. Taking advantage of that, Anwyn dragged him all over. Wherever he wanted to go, without question.

With her full strength and control of her abilities recovered, Anwyn was able to move them both through jump points with relative ease. They’d traveled to Cardiff where she had been born so she could visit the small cemetery that contained all her family except Eira and Bucky. The cool, damp air made his left shoulder ache. Nights were spent with her massaging the pain away with warm hands until he fell asleep. The same damp air that made his shoulder ache made her hair curl. He’d laughed at her as she fought to tame it.

They’d visited the tiny London church they’d married in, surprised to find it still standing. Bucky surprised her with something she never expected: a ring that was nearly identical to the one he’d given her seventy years ago. He'd found an old wedding photo in Anwyn's things and asked Vinnie to help him have it made for her. She didn't watch Vinnie as closely, so he had an easier time slipping off to a jewelry store than Bucky did. The old man had beamed at him, slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "You soft bastard, of course I'll help. I get to give her away though, when you tie the knot again." That was one condition that Bucky was more than happy to agree to. 

Sobbing with happiness and sadness, she’d slipped it on and kissed him with her tears wetting his own cheeks. “I love you, more than anything.” he whispered into her hair. A quiet pastor had watched from a doorway, smiling broadly at the two of them. She had stepped out of the small building teary eyed and he’d thrown his arm over her shoulders, lost in his own memories of that day so long ago in 1944. Bucky was living a dream come true, floating on cloud nine. The life he’d had stolen from him was inching forward again. In many ways, right where he left off.

Next was Brooklyn so Bucky could walk the streets and reminisce. Some of the buildings he remembered were still standing, but everything was different. They’d walked along the Brooklyn Bridge and visited the botanical gardens. Anwyn showed him the apartment building she lived in briefly after his death, and he showed her the neighborhood he grew up in. Shockingly, the building that Steve lived in was still standing, flooding him with bittersweet memories.

Los Angeles alone had been an adventure for him, and Anwyn had taken him to everything she could think of. Hollywood Bowl to see multiple musicians play. That had been too much for him and they’d left early. So instead, she’d taken him up a trail near the Hollywood sign so they could still watch the lights from the distance. The dark and quiet paired with her warm skin against his and the view had helped to calm him. They’d made love in the dust on a dark trail, slow and soft as the lights of the city glimmered below. 

He had liked the La Brea tar pit museum, but the pits themselves stank to high heaven. They’d gone hiking near Griffith Park, and drinking and dancing in Hollywood a few more times. Shot for shot, she always kept up with him. Jose Cuervo made a fortune on those nights and they’d stumble home, unable to keep their hands free of each other. Ripped clothing left on the floor, shattered vases and broken photo frames marked their trail from the door to the bedroom. They’d trip over one another, shoving each other into walls as they yanked at clothes and roughly ground their bodies together in a frenzy. Vinnie usually gave them shit the next morning for the mess when he came in for breakfast.

More than once, she’d roused him in the wee hours with kisses and soft words. A way that he never got tired of being woken up, regardless of the time. He’d get up and put on his “watch” and they’d drive out past Malibu and sit on the beach in the moonlight. Sometimes Anwyn would strip down to underwear and dive into the waves. 

Bucky would settle for kicking off his shoes, hiking up his pants and wading. They’d talk about the past he remembered, present plans…and plans for the future. The plans for the future were the ones Bucky loved best. He’d been robbed of his future, including the one he wanted with her and to have that back made him so happy he could just die.

One weekend she’d surprised him with a trip to San Francisco, driving up the coast in the car she babied so much. The Golden Gate Bridge was a sight to behold, as were the brightly colored houses packed together like sardines on steep streets. The redwood trees were his favorite part of that trip. So giant, so ancient...they'd survived so many changes in the world. The trees made him and his problems feel so small. It was no New York, but he’d become fond of California. If for no other reason than it was warm, and a place for a new life that he had long given up on. Until now.

***  
“What in the...Oh SHIT!” Anwyn breathed, tapping her fingers on the tablet. The toast Bucky had brought her sat ignored while she’d stared intently at the tablet. He looked up from his coffee, hair a mess, and pinned her with a questioning glance. Breakfast time was too early for whatever fresh hell she was absorbed in. 

She grinned at him and turned the tablet towards him. “Lookit this.” She said in a hushed voice. Bucky took it from her and examined the plethora of documents she was pouring over. Maps, correspondence, satellite images. Nothing looked important enough to have her this excited, looked like their usual work. He continued swiping through the trove of information as Anwyn snagged his coffee and took a sip. 

A cold chill ran down his back as he flicked over a satellite image. A familiar base sat in center the fuzzy image. Siberia. The maps were of HYDRA bases, existing and planned. De-coded correspondence hinted at future plans and ongoing projects.

What he was looking at was all of what they had collected from the archives of the base in Argentina. “The others sorted out the nonsense and had me decode the rest…” Her hushed voice reached his ears.

One project in particular stood out. Human experimentation. Willing subjects, promising results. They were trying to make people with abilities to rival Steve Rogers or any known Sentinel. He realized at that moment how big of a hornet’s nest they had stirred up. “Holy fuckin’ cow…” he sighed, lowering the tablet back to the table. “This is gonna be trouble when they find out they’ve been made, if they don’t know already…” 

A broad smile spread across her face and she passed him his coffee mug. He took it and drained half of it in a few swallows, trying to settle his roiling nerves. “Good. I’ve had a long-standing bone ta pick here. We’re gonna light ‘em up like the Fourth of freakin’ July.” As much as Bucky wanted revenge, a voice in the back of his head screamed for caution. He knew what HYDRA was capable of when backed into a corner. And this information in Sentinel hands was definitely a very, very tight corner. He sighed and tapped metal fingers on the table.

“We have enough people for this?” She chewed her thumb. “We can drop a few leads ta the Avengers…they can run down whoever we aren’t. Just have ta be careful…Steve an’ his new pals have been all over anythin’ HYDRA. He’s been lookin’ for ya with more tenacity since I saw him.” She finished softly.

Bucky shook his head. Of course he was…but he didn’t want to be found. Not yet. If his best friend found out where he was, it could jeopardize the Sentinels AND Steve. He was still a wanted man, no matter how well he was hidden with Anwyn and her associates. 

“I don’t want him to know where I am.” Anwyn reached over and patted the hands he’d wrapped around his quickly-cooling mug. “Ease up. I’ll make sure Tall, Blonde an’ Virtuous doesn’t get the drop on us.” Bucky chuckled at her. “Alright. Whose ass is first in line then?”

***

Ultimately, Anwyn had decided to funnel the information about the human experimentation and larger targets to the Avengers and keep smaller targets for her own people. Her logic being that when smaller targets disappeared, they would go unnoticed with the public’s eye drawn to the chaotic way the Avengers functioned. So far, it had worked. Sentinel operations had resulted in the elimination of multiple targets, going completely undetected. And not because Anwyn didn’t live up to her word to “light ‘em up like the fourth of July”. 

She’d snorted as they’d watched them on TV one night, eating dinner on the sofa. “They’re exceptionally skilled. But sloppy. Too many people with too many hidden agendas in that group. It’s gonna bite ‘em in the ass one day.” She pulled a pepperoni off her pizza and popped it into her mouth. 

Vinnie had nodded in agreement and pulled a pizza box from the coffee table into his lap. Bucky snagged a slice of cheese pizza from said box and got elbowed in the ribs for it. “You got your own damn pie, Frosty. Shove off.” Anwyn rolled her eyes but smiled. 

The two had developed a strange friendship over the last year and it made her happy to see them bicker. Vinnie had opened up a bit about his past to Bucky, and it turned out they were both from Brooklyn. They’d been pals since. On any given evening that he wasn’t with her, the former assassin could be found in the garage. Tinkering on the GTO with Vinnie.

As Bucky had formed relationships with other people, his mental state had improved and he seemed more grounded. He still had episodes where he lost touch with reality and rampaged, but he could be subdued…as long as it was Anwyn who did the subduing. His nightmares happened with less frequency and though he still had mental scars, he had begun to slowly heal. 

Rocky served as a quasi-psychiatrist and helped him with coping techniques as well as small doses of Ativan for his nerves. She sincerely hoped the peace he had known the past year would hold; nobody she knew deserved it more.


	20. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short...but the MCU timeline and plot has officially converged with the plot of my little fic here. :)

“Yo, Capsicle. Look at this.” Tony hollered at Steve and Sam where they sat in the tower kitchen, having breakfast. Steve stifled the urge to roll his eyes as the unusually peppy billionaire set another unfamiliar gadget on the table and pushed his way in between the two of them. “Someone hit a HYDRA base in South America. No survivors, nothing left but ash and dust.”

Sam let out a low whistle as he peered over at the photos that were flitting across the screen. Utter devastation and melted concrete. No bomb was responsible or capable of such a clean, controlled burn. Something had burned hot enough to melt metal, rubber and concrete together into a blob that had once been several vehicles in one image. 

A heap of melted metal in another showed signs of once having been a statue of HYDRA’s emblem. “THAT has personal written all over it.” The Falcon muttered, inclining his head at the last photo as he turned to look at Steve.

Tony was pacing again, nodding. “Unless hell itself rose up and swallowed that place, we all know who did it. More? She sent us some intel.” He gestured towards the device laying on the table.

Steve’s head shot up at that. “She did what now?” Stark was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. “Oh yeah.” He leaned over the opposite side of the table, still smiling. “Your best pal’s girl went full nuclear on ‘em, Spangles... But she got info our people couldn’t.” “What kind of intel are we talkin’ about here, Tony?” Sam and Steve were both all ears now. 

“Human experimentation. They’re trying to one up Dr. Erskine. Imagine people like you or one of these Sentinels…and brainwashed into blind servitude like your buddy.” Stark’s face fell slightly. He understood the threat. So did the other two men. Tony’s mouth went into a tight line and he drummed his fingers on the table. “I owe her a drink.”

The Captain gave in and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “You owe her an apology first.” Tony nodded. “That too.” Sam and Steve both stared at him, disbelief written all over their faces as Stark grabbed his pad and walked away. 

*** 

“Why am I not surprised?! Not even a little. OF COURSE a STARK is all caught up in causin’ the fall of modern civilization!” She yelled, punching one of the walls in the lab angrily. The plaster over the concrete crumbled to the floor in a fine dust, showing chipped concrete beneath. 

Eira had shown up an hour before with pilfered intel that had set Anwyn to rampage-mode. Bucky hung back, unclear as to what was really going on but knowing he’d be filled in. Whatever this was, was bad to have someone as methodical as her on edge.

“Rocky disabled everything. That Ultron thing owns the internet right now. All files were backed up an’ the databases wiped. Communications are offline. Accounts are frozen. We’re in the dark here ‘til this shit blows over.” Eira said with a tired sigh.

Anwyn launched into an angry tirade, pacing restlessly. “If this thing really sees Stark as a threat ta mankind an’ takes him down, do ya really think it’ll stop with him? Or is anybody that gets in the way a target? It’s _never _that simple. So what is he really plannin’?” She ran her hand through her hair and Bucky noticed a faint glow under her skin as her irritation increased.__

__“That prick has the entire world in the palm of his hand. Everything humanity does is tied up in technology now.” She stopped pacing and looked from Eira to Bucky and started pacing again. “A lot of innocent people are gonna pay the price for Stark screwin’ around with somethin’ he didn’t understand…an’ its my fault. I gave him the details on the base where he found that stupid scepter from that stupid, power-hungry horned leprechaun that nearly destroyed New York City.”_ _

__Bucky shifted from his place near the door and wrapped his arms around her. “You did the right thing. Howard’s short-sighted offspring did this…not you.” “Yeah Buck, but I gotta fix it. Just like his old man…doesn’t know when ta stop. Now we got two genetically enhanced enemies an’ a murderous robot runnin’ loose.”_ _

__Eira chimed in, pointing at the TV behind them. “An’ a brainwashed Hulk.” Anwyn groaned as she watched Tony try to contain him and Bucky stared wide eyed. All three winced as the Hulk was driven down into a partially constructed building. “Fuck me sideways. They're gonna need help. Get me a line ta Fury, don’t care how.”_ _


	21. You Need More Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hash out Ultron's motives and plans. Anwyn jumps in lends a hand...and shit is about to get real messy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have written, edited, re-written and edited the remainder of this story multiple times. This is as close as I have come to being satisfied with it so far, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

The Avengers were seated around a table, spread out in Clint Barton’s kitchen with Nick Fury, discussing Ultron. Anwyn had lingered unnoticed in the shadows, flinching when she heard that the maniacal metal murderer had made off with stolen vibranium, _”More than enough to make weapons that would render the armies of the world, and the Avengers, helpless.”_

“Guy’s multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn’t get us an angle on any of his plans though.” Fury always did have an interesting sense of humor. 

Anwyn chuckled from the shadows and strode forward. Nick didn’t even glance at her. “About time you showed up, Sentinel.” Steve’s eyes lit up as he saw her and she offered him a soft smile. Natasha didn’t even flinch, Tony raised an eyebrow…Clint and Banner stared in consternation. They knew who she was, but had never seen her in the flesh.

She leaned against the door, clad in her tactical gear sans mask. “No time ta gawk. Let’s work. Even my people are dead in the water right now. That homicidal robot has really thrown a wrench into our operations.”

The conversation had continued almost as if she wasn’t present, observing and quietly taking in every piece of information from the side of the room. _“Someone keeping nuclear codes from him? Take the little victories where ya can get ‘em I guess…”_ Anwyn thought to herself as they discussed finding the person responsible. If the Sentinels had been able to operate unhindered, she figured they could have located their sneaky ally within a day. But of course, everything was thoroughly fucked right now because that was how things went.

The topic switched from nuclear codes and shadowy friends to Ultron’s end-game, what he was really after. Fury seemed convinced he was aiming for global destruction, and Wyn was inclined to agree with him. She had her own suspicions for his motives and methods; pessimistic ones of course. And if fate behaved how it usually did, the reality would be worse than she anticipated.

“So what does he want?” Nick asked. “To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies.” Steve replied. 

“Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking. We’re out-moded. But he keeps coming back to it.” Tony’s eyes flicked to her as he spoke, a faint challenge gleaming in his eyes. The Sentinel fought the overwhelming desire to inform him that _his_ body was out-moded…her own was an upgrade. _“But not for long, if Ultron doesn’t cool his shit…”_ She sighed at the thought, missing the days where Steve and the Sentinels were the strangest things in the world.

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.” Natasha sounded both annoyed and slightly flabbergasted. Anwyn strode from her door frame and pulled out a chair. The redhead’s face became almost friendly as her eyes raked over the Welsh woman in front of her. She leaned back and tapped her fingers together, peering at Dr. Banner whose face slammed shut like a door under her gaze. The message conveyed by her expression was clear: _”Why did you let Tony Stark off his leash?”_

A soft, barely audible amused sigh had her peering back over at Romanov. Nightingale knew Black Widow would never admit it aloud, but she was glad to have her turn up. One more person to help clean up this mess. None of the Avengers took having their asses kicked very well, and an extra set of skilled hands might be what they needed to tip the odds into their favor again. Or so Anwyn hoped; Ultron was a threat beyond what she was used to contending with. He made Hydra and the dickheads she targeted on the regular look like choir boys.

Bruce slowly made his way towards the table and stared at a drawing from one of the children before he spoke. “They don’t need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron’s going to evolve.” 

A chill stole down her spine at his words. The biggest evolutionary jumps in the history of the world had been after mass extinctions. She’d read that in one of the paleontology books she had in her library at home. Fury was right; the bastard was going to try to kill everyone on the planet. He had enough bodies, enough access to information and enough vibranium to make that a real possibility. All to force evolution, to be rid of humanity which he viewed as a violent plague. To bring “peace” to Earth. 

“Sonofabitch.” Anwyn breathed as she stood up and stepped away from the kitchen table. 

“Hey, Nuke!” Tony called and she turned around to look at him. “You have somethin’ you wanna share with the class?” She nodded, too distracted to throw his sass back at him. “You people are in waaaay over your damn heads here. You need more hands. An’ I need my other half.” 

Steve looked at her in shock and she realized he thought she meant Bucky. “My sister, icebrain.” She smiled a crooked smile at him and opened her jump point, vanishing before anybody else could speak. “I hate when she does that.” Steve muttered. “I _need_ to know how she does that.” Stark quipped. 

***

“Eira!” Anwyn’s footsteps were heavy as she tore through the lab, frantic. Bucky poked his head out of a doorway, smile dying on his lips. She looked harried, panicked. More so than he had ever seen her in all the time he’d known her. “Buck, ya need ta stay here. I don’t care what ya see or what ya hear. Whatever comes next, stay in this house ‘til I come back for you. Promise me!”

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her. And trying to calm the anxiety rising in his own throat. “I promise, but what’s goin’ on?” Eira had come up behind them now. “What do ya know about that bot?” Anwyn reluctantly pulled free of Bucky’s arms ran her hands through her hair. “That he’s gonna be a huge fuckin’ problem real quick. He’s been diggin’ around for nuke codes, an’ he has vibranium.”

Eira’s mouth dropped open and her sister continued. “This ain’t about Stark. He means ta kill us all. No humans, no war...world peace. Stark an’ Banner really screwed the pooch on this one.”

Shadow was silent for a moment before her pale face went even paler. “I think I know exactly what he’s gonna do with that vibranium. Rocky got some intel before he pulled the plug on everything. Helen Cho went missin' just hours ago.” Anwyn’s fingers went to her belt where she had her new assortment of knives. Fancy ones that she could direct back to her after they were thrown. 

Bucky grabbed her twitchy fingers and pulled her around to look at him. “You’re getting’ right in the middle of it, aren’t ya? I know that look. You’ll blow your cover…” Anwyn nodded. “Exposure is the least of my worries if he succeeds.” She cupped his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I have plans for you an’ me for the future. No way am I letting some metal-assed maniac take that away. I have ta go.” 

His blue eyes were filled with fear, and resignation. He knew she would go regardless of what he said. And honestly, he would make the same call if he was in her place. She sighed softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Listen, I could come with-“ “No.” She cut him off. “You’ve hid in plain sight all this time, but if ya get into this…there will be nowhere for ya ta hide. From Hydra or the world. Trust me…stay here, please.” Bucky buried his face into her neck. “Ok, I trust you. Love you, doll.” “I love you too, Buck.”

“Lemme get some gear an’ send out a message…I’ve kicked asses at your side for decades an’ ya aren’t leavin’ me home while you go have all the fun.” Eira said softly before smiling at her sister when she turned around. “Think Steve’ll turn red as his shield if I flirt with him again?” 

“Jesus, Mary an’ Joseph. End of the world an’ you wanna flirt with Captain America.” Bucky snickered, unsurprised. He remembered how Eira had unabashedly flirted with Steve the day he married Anwyn. “If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna have a little fun first.” “Shut up an’ go get your shit together, clock is tickin’.”


End file.
